


I’m a reformed supervillain and you’re the first friend I’ve ever made and oh god please don’t let me fuck this up.

by woa



Series: I’m a reformed supervillain and you’re the first friend I’ve ever made and oh god please don’t let me fuck this up. [1]
Category: Smosh, Smosh Games
Genre: Cutting, It's crap, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Hatred, Supervillain AU, i don't know why, like emotions and shit, mentioned - Freeform, not really - Freeform, post from tumblr, powers au, sorry - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seriously saw a post on tumblr.<br/>basically Joven was a super bad supervillain, but then he changed....<br/>works with anthony + has a crush on him.<br/>The entire gang has powers.<br/>references to other fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> revamped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rewritten.  
> but still crap.

** I’m a reformed supervillain and you’re the first friend I’ve ever made and oh god please don’t let me fuck this up. **

Joshua was nervous as hell.

It had been two weeks at his new job at ClevverShop and he had kept his head down.

But still, his co-worker Anthony had invited him out for drinks with friends, and well Joshua did have a crush on the other man, and couldn’t refuse Anthony.

It wasn’t that Joshua didn’t want to spend time with Anthony, it was just that he was scared.

He had started working at ClevverShop ever since he gave up his life of crime.

Seven months prior Joshua had had a sort of inner epiphany, a change of conscience.

All his life he had been evil, like literally evil.

He had been Scrios, a supervillain- and a damn good one too.

He had taken after his parents, both supervillains.

He had more money than he knew what to do with, countless underlings, 3 arch-nemeses, and the fear of the nation.

With his triad of abilities to control and create electricity, teleportation, and form-shifting Joshua; or rather Scrios was high up on the list of **MOST WANTED SUPERVILLIANS** held by S.H.I.E.L.D..

Evil ran in his blood, or so he had been taught, but then seven months prior there was a scuttle between Scrios and a team of wanna-be superheroes, and a girl who called herself “Mentoria” in particular had gotten the upper hand.

She had been a young, not overly powerful empath, who had gotten close enough to him to use her powers.

She made it so that he would feel the fear and pain and torment of the citizens he was hurting that day.

He had killed her.

It was a gut-reaction.

And he felt remorse, so much remorse, and that time he felt his emotions fully and unabated.

No, this time he had felt all of it and that day he had made the decision to stop his villianary.

He moved, after sorting his affairs in order and started living solely as his secret-identity Joshua Evan Ovenshire.

And, though he didn’t need money had gotten a job, it would be something to do, and provide a way for Joshua to distract himself from the deep seated self-hate he harbored.

ClevverShop was a small and unsuspicious, locally owned and not overly popular, it was perfect.

So he applied and got the job, which led him to having a crush.

A teenage-esque crush onn Anthony, the guy who he was meeting for drinks in a couple minutes.

He was nervous as hell because he never really had a friend before, and he didn’t want to fuck this up.

Add in the fact that Anthony was attractive and Joshua hadn’t had sex since reforming, and Joshua was 78% certain that he would either electrocute someone accidently, or have a different eye color, or hair color, or something with how nervous he was.

 

 

It was easier to find the bar than Joshua had thought it’d be, so he was a few minutes early.

Anthony had told him yesterday that they would meet up at ‘Smoshed’, a local bar not far from their mutual work.

Anthony explained that they nearly always went out to Smoshed because his friend, Ian owned it and his and Anthony's apartment was above it.  

As he sat down in a booth and waited Joshua pondered whether he was jealous of Ian or of Ian's friendship with Anthony.

He never had any real friends, let alone the kind of friendship Anthony and Ian had.

 

He didn’t have to wait long before David, another employee at ClevverShop came in and sat down next to Joshua.

Joshua hadn’t really spoken to David that much, a ‘hello’ or two maybe and things related to work.

“Hey Josh, how’s it going? I feel like we don’t talk much.”

Joshua internally grimaced, he hated being called Josh and had some bad memories concerning the name.

“I’m alright, how ‘bout you, Dave?”

He tried to calm down.

Superpowers were common enough and accepted by the average person but it would probably not be beneficial to their potential friendship if Joshua electrocuted David.

“Eh, been a pretty slow week, Brina took our son to her parents for the weekend, so I’m just going to spend it playing video games.”

Joshua nodded.

He had not known that David was married, or that he had a child.

“Do you play any video games?”

David asked, waving someone over.

“I haven’t in awhile... but I used to be good at Super Smash Bros.”

Joshua said then waved at Matt and Mari as they got to the table.

They were two other friends of David and Anthony’s that Joshua had only once before; when the two came into ClevverShop.

Mari sat next to David and Matt slide into the seat next to Joshua.

“I heard something about Super Smash Bros.”

Matt said excitedly, in lieu of a greeting.

“Josh was saying that he was pretty good at it”

David told them nodding at Joshua.

Mari grinned.

“I bet I could beat you, Joshie”

Joshua grinned despite his nerves.

“Well I haven’t played in years, but name a time and place and you’re on.”

He joked just as Anthony came through the door.

The whole table laughed and Joshua watched as Anthony leaned over the bar on the other side of the room and talked to the barkeep before sauntering over to the table.

“Joshua! Hey you made it!”

Anthony grinned, pushing Matt over so he could sit down.

Joshua nodded slightly and moved over too.

“Hey, so Ian’s getting the first round now, we’re still waiting on Wes and FLitz, but let’s head back now.”

Anthony looked at each of them, lingering on Joshua.

A few seconds later a man came over with a tray of drinks, set it down then nudged Mari and David over.

He reached across the table and offered his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ian and you must be Joshua?"

Joshua nodded and shook the offered hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you."

For the next couple of minutes the others went around telling bits about their days as Joshua sat and listened.

Eventually, FLitz and another man walked over to the table.

The man introduced himself as Wes and just kept on smiling. 

"Well, now that everyone's here should we go up?"

Ian asked, standing before anyone could answer. 

Joshua was confused, but stood up along with everyone else.

His confusion must have showed, his face being more expressive after his feelings came back full force.

“There’s a room upstairs, it's in between the the bar and our apartment. We usually go there and play cards or games, while Tim closes up. Thursday's are our slow days for some reason.”

Ian explained and clapped him on the back.

The room had pool, air hockey, foosball, and pool tables, as well as a massive TV and at least 3 game consoles, with posters covering every inch of the four walls.

Joshua loved it.

It was the exact opposite of his bare apartment, livelier than his evil lair had been, and so much happier than his childhood home.

He stood in the doorway behind the others, watching as Matt and David began to play foosball and Anthony sat down with Wes on one of the couches.

Mari came over to him when she saw he still hadn't moved from the doorway.

“How about that match right here, right now?”

She asked grinning.

Joshua looked down at her in confusion, before remembering what she was referring too.

“You’re on.”

He said and followed her to the TV, plopping down in a red bean bag chair next to Anthony on the couch, and watched her plug in and turn on the Wii.

Three hours later Joshua was on the good side of drunk and happier than he had been in a long time.

In those three hours he had beaten Mari at four of their five games of Smash, then lost a total of three races in Mario Kart against the guys, and had given Dave the nickname “Lasercorn” when he saw the man’s tattoo. 

Joshua had also listened as Matt told him endless trivia about different video games, though his attention strayed a bit.

Then they all started playing poker, which devolved into strip poker at some point during the night. 

Matt, who was an excellent poker and was winning, having only lost one item of clothing, his right sock.

In second was Wes who was missing both socks and his leather jacket.

Mari was next, missing both of her socks and jacket and her pants.

Ian was missing socks, pants and the tee shirt he had layered over a long sleeved shirt. 

David was sockless, pantless, shirtless, and jacketless.

Flitz had lost his socks, tee shirt and undershirt and hat.

Then Anthony, wearing only boxers and a necklace and an old faded wifebeater.

With Joshua wearing only his shirt and boxers.

This had not been a good idea.

For one, Anthony was even more attractive without clothes.

Secondly, Joshua had a vast array of scars from his many battles as a supervillain, and wasn't able concentrate, in able to properly keep a second skin on with his shifting.

Though no one had yet noticed, or they had and hadn't said anything.

Thirdly, he was a little too tipsy.

 

Everyone knew that alcohol plus superpowers was a bad combination.

Which was why he had only ever gotten pleasantly buzzed.

Luckily, he still hadn’t done anything that would ‘out’ himself.

But Lasercorn was also had been drinking, more than Joshua had.

And after his turn Lasercorn suddenly hiccupped and there were two laser holes in the poker table.

It took Joshua’s brain a second to catch up, but the others just either laughed drunkenly or groaned.

“Ah, come on Dave! It’s a new table too!” Ian, the most sober groaned.

Mari, who was sitting on Joshua’s left, bumped him with her elbow.

“You were on point with the nickname! Ah hahahahahaha! You didn’t even know his power, did you!?”

She snorted, drunkenly.

Everyone seemed to freeze then, remembering that Joshua was new, not knowing what his opinions were on people with ablities.

He could feel all eyes on him, especially David’s.

David looked vulnerable to Joshua.

Joshua thought that, perhaps, Lasercorn had had someone reject him for his powers before.

He thought of what he should say.

“Yeah, I didn’t,”

Joshua said back to Mari, eyes still on David.

“Now it just makes even more sense though, eh Lasercorn?”

Joshua grinned.

David’s matching grin was thankful and there was a collective relieved sigh from the others.

“You know I’m not the only one with superpowers?”

Lasercorn looked around the room.

 

Joshua tilted his head, silently asking what he meant.

Matt sighed and said

“I can breathe underwater and control simple sea creatures.”

Joshua nodded and smiled, but remembered someone saying that Matt was terrified of the ocean.

Wes stood up and zipped across the room, multiple times, at great speed.

“I’m fast.”

He grinned, reminding Joshua of a child, and sat back down.

His grin was infectious.

Next as they seemed to go around the table, Ian raised his hand slightly and the 8 ball from the pool table floated over and landed into his open palm.

“Telekinesis”

He said, before sending it back.

“Watch this”

FLitz said then disappeared and reappeared.

“The amazing Invis-a-FLitz”

Joshua laughed.

Out of turn Mari poked his side then seemed to shrink until in her place was a small fox.

Then the fox grew back into Mari and she held out her hand and showed a small ball of fire to him.

“My mom’s whole family is like this- she calls it ‘Kitsune’”

Joshua nodded.

He turned to Anthony, but then felt like maybe that was a bad idea.

But Anthony just smiled and raised his eyebrows and then the lights flickered on then off then on, the TV turned on, the air hockey table powered up, and everyone’s phone rang.

“Technopath”

Anthony said, sounding smug as the others rolled their eyes.

Joshua nodded as the lights flickered softly.

Now was the time that he should tell them- or show them his abilities- but he couldn’t.

It wasn’t because he was slightly intoxicated- he felt very sober now- but because as Scrios he had made it public knowledge that he had the abilities to create and manipulate electricity, and teleport, while his third ability had been more of a secret, but after his sudden disappearance had made it public. 

He didn’t want his new friends to find out his past.

He must have hesitated too long because now the others were looking chagrined.

They must have thought he didn’t have powers, and that he was feeling inadequate and seperate amongst them all.

 

A moment later, however, he was a blonde, thin young women wearing a faded MCR shirt and jeans

This time it took the others some time.

“Ummm...”

Mari said as everyone stared at the girl.

Joshua smiled, he loved these kind of reactions, rather than ones of fear.

He slowly changed back into what they all knew as Joshua’s original form.

He smirked, and feeling ballsy, winked at Anthony.

 

“Shapeshifter”

He explained with a shrug.

“Cool!”

Mari yelled, hugging Joshua.

Because he wasn't used to such gentle gestures he flinched back and she quickly pulled away.

Which was when everyone noticed his scars, that showed quite prominently since he changed back without thinking of morphing his skin into an unflawed kind.

“Josh, how... what are those from... are you okay?”

David stumble over what to say.

Everyone was giving him pitying looks.

He couldn’t handle it.

His heartbeat loud in his own ears.

He did not deserve their concern.

He didn’t want their pity.

He felt his face burning up.

This had been a mistake.

He shouldn’t have tried to make friends.

He stood quickly, grabbing his shoes and clothes.

“Joshua,”

Anthony, stopped him grabbing Joshua’s right wrist.

Joshua looked at Anthony and saw the concern and confusion in his blue eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Joshua shook his head and pulled out of Anthony’s grasp, walking quickly out of the room.

He knew that they could have stopped him.

Wes could have beaten him to the door, Ian could have closed and locked it.

But they hadn’t, which made them better people than him.

The bar was closed now so he had to let himself out.

He stumbled and stepped into his jeans, as he was buckling them he heard someone come down the stairs.

“Joshua?”

It was Anthony.

Joshua couldn’t face him.

He teleported home before Anthony rounded the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

** Monday Morning **

David looked over at FLitz and nodded towards Anthony.

ClevverShop wouldn’t open for another half hour, but usually the technopath was more lively, not to mention helpful, while unloading all the inventory.

They were also a man short, since Joshua hadn’t shown up yet.

He technically didn’t have to be there for another 15 minutes but since he was still new he was supposed to show up early-something he had done for the last two weeks.

David and FLitz both knew that their friend liked Joshua, the whole gang did.

The two also knew that Joshua walking out Thursday night _-_  had perplexed Anthony, and put him in a dark depressive mood.

Dave was about to say something when the back door beeped open, signifying that an employee had checked in.

The three men turned and saw Joshua come in.

The man in question stopped and stared at them before turning and going into the locker room.

When he came out, sans jacket and with the company vest on, David could see the dark circles under his eyes and the greasiness of his hair.

He looked tired.

“Rough night?”

David tried to joke.

Joshua paused, tilted his head, squinted and said in a raspy voice.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

David nodded and went back to his work.

FLitz chipped in,

“There’s coffee in the pot”

Joshua nodded, made a beeline for the kitchenette and mumbled

“Thanks.”

Once he had his coffee Joshua sat down at his station next to Anthony.

“I, uh, wanted to apologize for the other night.”

Joshua began,

“I shouldn’t have left like that, the other night was probably the most fun I’ve had, in- in a long time.”

He didn’t look at Anthony, instead focused on his computer and the bitter taste of his coffee.

“Then why did you?”

Anthony asked, more bitterly than he had wanted.

“Leave, I mean.”

He clarified in a calmer tone.

Dave and FLitz were shamelessly eavesdropping, anxious to hear Joshua’s explanation.

“I... I panicked.”

Joshua’s brows furrowed and he shrunk into himself.

“I’m not very good in social situations. I... I didn’t know how to explain- I didn’t want to explain my scars.”

Joshua told him.

“So it wasn’t something I - we said or did?”

Anthony asked, eyes pleading silently that he hadn’t done something to offend the man he liked, purposefully not mentioning said scars.

Joshua shook his head quickly.

“No, no. You guys were great.”

The answering grin from Anthony made his heart beat skip.

 

Thursday Night at Smoshed

Anthony sat in the corner of a booth listening to Mari tell yet another embarrassing story about Matt.

He leaned into Ian’s side and tried not to think about how Joshua had declined hanging out again or how much that bothered him.

Wes zipped over carrying 6 bottles of beer and passed them out to the others.

Mari paused her story to thank Wes and Matt, FLitz, Ian, and Anthony echoed the sentiment.

 

Thursday Night at Joshua’s apartment

Joshua was slumped on the couch in his living room eating chinese takeout and watching Star Wars.

As Han bickered with Chewie, Joshua’s cell buzzed.

He reached over and saw that it was a text from Anthony.

_“There’s a music festival on Saturday. Would you like to go with me?”_

Even though he was alone in his dark apartment Joshua still blushed.

He set down his food, sat up a bit straighter, and texted back.

_“Like a date?”_

And pressed send before he could erase the question.

He tried to focus back on the movie, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach as the seconds turned to minutes as Anthony didn’t respond.

 

Smoshed

Anthony stared at the phone in his hand.

_“Like a date?”_

He wanted to reply

“Yes, like a date, actually do you want to go out with me and be my boyfriend?”

But he didn’t want to scare Joshua.

Another thing that stopped him was that he didn’t know if the Joshua even like guys. And if he did there was a large chance that Joshua didn’t like him like that.

Ian who could feel his best friend’s rapid heartbeat pulled him closer and whispered.

“Tell him yes, he likes you too.”

Then laughed at Mari’s tale.

Anthony nodded into Ian’s chest, trusting his best friend and formulated the reply.

 

Joshua almost blew up his t.v. in excitement.

_“Yeah, like a date. I mean, if you want it to be. I kinda like you. ;)”_

Anthony liked him.

Anthony wanted to go on a date with him.

Joshua went to reply, but short circuited his phone, and blew a breaker by accident.

 

 

Anthony was getting anxious.

He had texted Joshua 18 minutes ago, and he hadn’t replied.

Maybe Ian was wrong, and Joshua didn’t like him like that... and Anthony just ruined their tentative friendship.

He felt sick.

Anthony pushed his way out of the booth and stumbled to the bathroom, making it just in time to puke his guts out.

 

“Is Anthony okay?”

Mari asked after Anthony left.

“He just asked Joshua out.”

Ian told the group.

“Oh thank god”

FLitz laughed.

“Those two make goo-goo eyes at each other all day at work.”

Wes laughed and looked at Ian.

“So what is he calling lover boy, now?”

Matt held up Anthony’s phone.

“I doubt it. Joshua didn’t text back.”

The open messages spoke for themselves.

“I’m going to make sure he’s alright.”

Ian told the others.

 

 

Joshua was panicking.

He was stupid and he was panicking.

He busted his phone.

Right before he could tell Anthony that he liked him too.

God he was stupid.

He paced around his apartment before deciding that he should find Anthony and tell him- in person.

He knew that Anthony was going to be either at Smoshed, or upstairs.

Joshua quickly grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way to the bar, in the pouring rain.

Stupidly forgetting that he could teleport.

 

 

Anthony was slouched against the corner of the bathroom, in the middle of an anxiety attack.

The lights flickered incessantly. 

Ian sat down next to him.

“I guess I was wrong.”

Ian muttered, running his hand through his best friend’s hair.

Anthony nodded tiredly.

“I really do like him.”

He mumbled.

 

Mari had gone outside, thankfully it stopped raining, to grab something from Matt’s car and saw Joshua as he jogged over to the bar.

“What are you doing here?”

She accused.

“Anthony’s so upset.”

Joshua stopped and his face shut down, completely blank.

“I didn’t- I broke my phone. It was an accident. I came to tell him that I wanted it to be a date too. That I liked him, as well.”

He explained and Mari’s face lit up.

“He’s inside, come on.”

She led him straight to the bathroom, dragging him by his elbow, waving off the guys.

Joshua nodded and stepped in.

He found Anthony and Ian sitting there and cleared his throat.

“Um… Ian? Can I talk to Anthony, alone, for a moment?”

Ian looked at him, and for a moment Joshua thought he would refuse, but his eyes flicked to Mari and he nodded before standing up, whispering

“I’ll be right outside”

to Anthony before leaving the bathroom with Mari in tow.

When he was gone Joshua knelt down and held out his broken phone to Anthony.

“I’m sorry I didn’t respond, I sorta fried my phone.”

He apologized.

Anthony held the broken piece of tech and seemed confused.

“I’d like to go on that date with you on Saturday.”

Joshua whispered.

Anthony looked at him then the phone.

“This was electrocuted.”

Joshua nodded.

“Yeah, it’s another power I have.” he said warily.

Anthony nodded then he surprised Joshua when he reached out and pulled Joshua into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Joshua knew what he was doing.

Honestly he did.

This wasn't his first date.

Though his dates were usually a nice dinner at a fancy, expensive restaurant with him wearing a different face (and body) and then sex.

Very good, very hot sex.

Without emotions.

He had just never been on a date like this one.

Jumping up and down in the middle of a crowd with Anthony listening to music.

 

Before the festival Anthony had taken him out to lunch at a local cafe.

And had paid for Joshua's meal.

That was another thing that had never happened before, it was nice.

They had talked without reservation or lies, another first.

 

On all his past dates he had lied, in someway or another.

Told her that he was a lawyer.

Told him that she worked as an architect.

A professor at a prestigious university.

An Army captain.

And so on.

 

But with Anthony he was just Joshua.

Geeky, clumsy, socially awkward, Joshua who worked right next to Anthony.

Joshua hadn't had to rigorously contain his nervousness or emotions.

He had talked too much and he had laughed a bit too loud, but Anthony never seemed to mind.

Anthony had talked back enthusiastically, had listened intently, and smiled at Joshua like he set the fucking sun and moon and stars.

Anthony gave Joshua warm butterflies in his belly and he made Joshua’s face hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

 

 

On the way back, in Anthony's car, Anthony asked quite randomly,

"So you have two abilities? That's rare."

Joshua froze momentarily.

Two abilities were rare.

And having three was almost unheard of.

Not that Anthony knew he had three.

"Uh... yeah, my dad had two as well."

Joshua tried to keep his voice calm.

"Really? What does he have?"

Anthony asked.

"He had electricity and teleportation."

Anthony looked over at him.

"Had?"

Joshua took a breath.

"Yeah he died when I was a teenager."

"God, I'm sorry... What about your mom?"

Anthony asked carefully.

"She had shape-shifting... and she and my dad died together, in a car accident."

 

That was partly true.

A flaming car had been thrown at them by some Superhero during a fight.

And his parents had been preoccupied by the other heroes to dodge.

His aunt said they died instantly.

She would know, she is a medium.

 

"What about you?"

Joshua asked before Anthony could pity him even more.

Anthony got the message and directed the conversation to himself.

"My dad was an electrician. Made a killing at it too. That was before abilities were widely known, though. He has my ability."

Anthony sighed.

"My mom is a psychic, she can see the future- or possible futures, I guess, but it all gets jumbled in her head. When I was 7 she had a strong vision that someone released a biochemical bomb and that it infected the entire world, making it unsafe to travel outside of the house. Even when my dad and I showed her that the air was fine she wouldn't come out. She hasn't left that house since."

 

Joshua hummed sympathetically.

"I knew a girl, once, who could release poisonous gas and radiation... that reality seems like something she would cause."

Anthony looked over in shock.

"You think that she would kill hundreds of people?"

 _Oops_.

Joshua had met her as Scrios, she had been a villain, just like he had been, of course she would have and did kill people, and so had he.

"She... she wasn't a very nice person, she was, I heard she became a criminal, part of some supervillain thing. I think she might have died."

She had died.

She became a criminal, had pledged herself as an underling of Scrios, and when she failed him- well he had killed her.

_Oh god._

Suddenly, that high that Joshua had from the date and from Anthony, was gone.

Replaced with the raw self-hate and guilt that Joshua always carried.

 

"Do you have any siblings?"

Joshua asked, trying to keep calm and happy for Anthony.

"Yes, two younger ones. And Ian- who's kind of my brother. What about you?"

Joshua shrugged.

"No, my parents were too busy with their own separate lives to have one together. Hell I spent more time with the staff then with my parents."

His father had been Dien Chu, and his mother- Athrua.

Together they had been the richest and most wanted villain duo in America.

His secret identity had been a business tycoon.

And she had been a model.

 

"Staff?"

Anthony turned into the parking complex across the street from Clevver.

"Yeah, my parents were pretty well off, I was raised by different nannies and butlers."

When he was younger, Joshua remembered throwing tantrums when the nanny/butler of the week hadn't let him do something.

His father always fired them.

Joshua knew, now, that ‘fired’ meant they had been killed.

Joshua had even done so himself, once by accident, when his powers were manifesting.

He fried Helen Deverson to the core when she tried to get him to take a time out.

 

"Wow, I never, doesn't... Didn't you inherit stuff. I mean, you know when they died?"

Joshua nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose... but my dad put it away and I haven't touched it."

_Not true._

Joshua had spent plenty of his parent's blood money, invested it in shady circles, and made his own, as well.

 

Anthony turned the car off.

Joshua had met him here, since he didn't want Anthony to know where he lived.

Call him paranoid.

Anthony turned and looked at him.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises."

Joshua blushed.

"Today was great, thanks for coming with me, do you, would you like to maybe do it again sometime?"

Anthony continued, looking down nervously.

"Absolutely"

Joshua still couldn't believe that Anthony liked him.

Anthony looked back up and grinned.

Then Joshua quickly leaned across and kissed him.

It had been the best date ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Joshua had been on four more dates with Anthony since the festival.

He was happier than ever.

  
Currently it was 6 o’clock on a Thursday and Anthony had invited him back to Smoshed; to hang out in the game room or upstairs in Ian and Anthony’s apartment.

The two were on the couch in front of the t.v. in the game room.

Joshua was sitting on one end and Anthony was laying with his head in Joshua’s lap.

As Joshua played with his hair, massaging his head, Anthony mentally flipped through the channels.

Eventually he gave up, there was nothing good on, stopping on a news channel that was wrapping up a fluff story about animal rescue shelters.

Wes zoomed in.  
“Hey Joven!”  
Ian looked up and raised an eyebrow.  
“What the fuck is ‘joven’?”  
“It’s Joshua’s new nickname.”  
FLitz explained as he sat down across from Wes at the card table.  
“J from his first name then –oven from his last name. Originally Lasercorn and I thought about Jovenshire, but shortened it.”  
FLitz continued as Wes began to deal the cards.

  
“Hey”  
Matt and Lasercorn showed up walking to the table.  
“What’s happening?”  
Matt asked, and Lasercorn scoffed.  
“No one says 'happening' like that anymore, Sohinki”  
Mari teased, patted Ian’s head and sat down next to Matt.  
Anthony laughed and looked up at his boyfriend.  
“Joven, huh?”  
Joven smiled, blushing slightly.  
“Yeah. Wanna play cards?”  
Anthony just snuggled deeper into the couch.  
“mnph”  
“I’ll take that as a ‘no’.”

  
Joven resumed stroking Anthony’s hair.  
Half an hour later Mari was winning cards, Ian was laughing at Lasercorn, Wes and FLitz had folded their hands and were making out in the far corner of the room, and Anthony was nearly asleep with his head in Joven’s lap.

  
Then, Joven tensed up, causing Anthony to sit up.  
Joven was focused on the t.v. where the news casters were doing a piece on Scrios.  
As the two of them talked about his past crimes and guessed ‘Where is he now?’ everyone else in the room noticed Joven’s rigid body.  
Then one of the news people laughed,  
“Well, I hope that the bastard’s dead and rotting in Hell.”  
Finishing her sentence with the sign of the cross.  
Her partner nodded enthusiastically, saying  
“It would be fair for all those he’s killed, and all the damage he has done to the country. I hope he's wasting away somewhere, or dead in an alley. That’s what he deser----"

  
Anthony finally flicked of the t.v.  
“Joven? Joshua? Babe?”  
Joven blinked a few times and swallowed loudly.  
He turned his head away from the now blank t.v. towards his boyfriend.  
Joven’s face was an emotionless mask, before he pasted on a fake carefree grin.  
“Sorry, zoned out.”  
_Lie, lie, lie_  
They can’t know.  
Anthony can NOT know.  
“Joven… that didn’t look like ‘zoned out’. Was it the broadcast about Scrios? Did something happen?”  
The grin slipped when Anthony said his past identity’s name, but it was back up a second later.

‘Did something happen? - Well, yes you see I was a very bad man and I killed so very many people and I tore up at least half of the country.’


	5. Chapter 5

Joshua tried to put on a smile. 

"It's nothing...., Scrios is just a touchy subject."

Anthony looked at him worriedly.

"Did something happen? Did he do something to you? I'll punch him."

Joven laughed hollowly, trying to shake this off.

"Yeah, man, we'll kick his ass if he hurt you."

Dave said eyes glowing menacingly, sitting down in the chair next to Anthony.

Matt scoffed walking up behind the couch.

"Yeah, it's not like he's a supervillain that could easily kill us, or anything."

"Supervillain, smooper-villain" 

Mari laughed, only slightly awkwardly.

Joven flashed a (fake) smile.

"Thanks guys, but really it's nothing."

Ian spoke up from his place leaning against the wall.

"Did he though?"

Anthony clarified, anxiously,

"Did he hurt you?"

Joven wet his lips.

"No."

He paused,

"Not really."

Wes zoomed over.

"I don't understand??"

He asked so innocent and so confused.

"Yeah, man?"

Flitz appeared in the empty chair by Ian.

"It's well, it's complicated"

Joven said.

 

"Does this have to do with the scars you have?"

Mari asked quietly.

Joven flinched and tried to stand, but Anthony held him in place.

"Babe?"

"I don't want to talk about it.... please."

The last word was the closest thing to begging that he had done.

"You never really talk about your past, did- do you know Scrios?"

Anthony asked gently.

Joven didn't answer, and refused to look at anyone.

"Was he your friend?"

Flitz questioned.

 

Joven tried to stand again, knowing that he could teleport.

But that it wouldn't help the situation, since his friends didn't know that he had that ability, and it was a dead giveaway to Scrios. 

He just wanted to leave and maybe ~~cut~~ wallow in his self-hatred.

"No, no, no, no. Scrios, I-I was... I... I don't want to talk about this. I don't, please."

He was starting to panic.

  
Dave nodded, but said.

"Just tell us, yes or no, did you know Scrios?"

Joven nearly groaned in frustration. 

He fazed in and out at high speed, his body wanting to flee not fight (though he would win).

"Yes" 

He bit out.

"Now, I really don't want to talk about it."

It seemed like they were going to let it go, but Wes asked.

"What just happened, right then?"

Joven tensed again.

"Wes, what are you talking about?"

Ian asked.

"Joven just like disappeared, only for like half a second, but I saw it."

Joven could have kicked himself. 

Super speed. 

"It was like he teleported, cause he reappeared an inch over to the right, too."

Everyone began to process this.

 

"Scrios has three powers, right? And one of them is teleportation."

Joven shook his head slightly.

_'no, no, no, don't analyze it'_

He thought.

"Yeah, and the other two are electricity and shapeshifting."

Dave added.

"Which are Joshua's powers." 

Ian said slowly. 

They all looked at him. 

He didn't look up.

"Joshua? How would a guy like you know Scrios??"

Matt asked, tentatively.

"Scrios disappeared almost 8 months ago. You said you moved here almost 8 months ago."

Joshua's fists clenched and he shut his eyes. 

"Bab- Joshua, are you?"

Anthony's voice cracked.

There was a moment of tense silence, before Joshua stood up, Anthony not pulling him down. 

 

He didn't look at anyone, staring at his feet instead.

"I have to go. Good-bye"

He quickly walked to the door. 

Ian stood in front of it, having closed it with his mind.

He looked at Joshua questionly, face giving away nothing. 

"You still coming on Saturday?"

Joshua looked up in shock.

"If you guys want me to."

He said, hesitantly after a pause.

Ian nodded, then stepped out of the way. 

Joshua was confused but thought,

 _'What the hell, they already assumed_.'

And didn't bother with the door, teleporting away instead. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday night.

Joshua hadn't seen anyone from the group since Thursday.

Joshua wasn't avoiding them, per say, Joshua had been scheduled off Friday and the store was closed on weekends.

No one knew where Joshua lived and Joshua didn't leave the apartment.

But it was Saturday night- the unofficial official board game night for the gang.

 

It was 5:12 and Joshua was sitting at the bar watching as Ian waited on a group of college girls. 

Joshua had arrived 3 minutes ago knowing that the rest of the group wouldn't turn up for another 10 minutes or so.

Ian handed the girls the last of their fruity drinks, wiped the counter then moved to where Joshua was sitting. 

"Can I get you something to drink, miss?" 

Joshua was hiding in plain sight.

Disguised.

Having shifted so that their body was tall- 5'8"- and thin, tan and blonde, with pearly white teeth, soft blue eyes, long fingers with painted baby blue nails and roses tattooed on their arms. 

They dressed their newly formed body in a black dress that was just shy of too short and almost dangerously high black stiletto heels.

He or rather She smiled at Ian.

"I'll just have a whisky sour."

Ian raised an eyebrow, but smiled and nodded saying

"Sure thing."

Before moving to pour it out.

He handed it to her and asked.

"Waiting for someone, miss?"

There was no one else at the bar so Ian stayed by Joshua.

She sighed.

"I'm not sure."

Joshua's voice was high and airy.

"Oh?"

"I may have messed up, real bad. And I'm not sure they want anything to do with me."

Ian rested against the side of the bar.

"Now, I'm sure it's not that bad."

Joshua shook her head.

"It was, though"

Ian went to answer when

"Hey, Ian!" 

Anthony jumped on the barstool two down from Joshua.

Ian shot her an apologetic look.

"Hey Anthony, I'll grab you a beer."

Anthony muttered a thanks and spun around on the stool, ending up facing Joshua.

She smiled tightly and he blushed and smiled back awkwardly.

 

"Here,"

Ian slid a bottle to Anthony. 

Then he looked between the two. 

"So, Anthony, have you heard from Joven?"

She looked down quickly, embarrassed.

"No"

Anthony lowered his voice, but Joshua could still hear the conversation.

"He hasn't responded to any of my texts or returned my calls. Do you think he fried his phone again? Or do you think- do you think he's gone?"

Joshua hadn't done either actually. 

She had just been ignoring everything, too afraid of the rejection and hate that she thought they would have.

But Anthony and Ian didn't seem like they wanted nothing to do with her, in fact it seemed like the opposite. 

Joshua was confused. 

"You could try and ring him again."

Ian suggested.

"Okay" 

Anthony shrugged, half-heartedly, and took a sip of beer. 

Joshua's eyes widened and slapped some money on the counter, not bothering to finish her drink.

By the time Anthony put his phone to his ear she was up and turned around.

Then her phone in her purse started ringing to the tune of the pokemon theme song. 

Joshua tried to dash forward, but her shoes seemed to be stuck to the floor, or possibly held by a telekinetic.

Anthony's hand wrapped around her left bicep and he pulled her around to face him.

"Joshua?"

Anthony sounded so vulnerable and confused, his eyes hopeful.

Joshua had three choices.

The first was to deny it, and react the way a random girl in a bar would.

The second would be to face the music, so to speak.

And the third choice was to run, again, by teleporting. 

After a moment of decision she breathed out a soft,

"Yes"

And turned around.

Joshua allowed their voice to what was normal for around the gang. 

"Yes. 

Anthony breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Are you, I mean, could- Can we go upstairs?" 

Joshua hesitated. 

Then saw Ian with Matt, Wes, and Mari behind him, smiling at her.

"Sure."

Anthony pulled her in for a quick hug, then led her to the stairs with his arm around her waist.

* * *

When the six of them made it upstairs they found Lasercorn and FLitz already there, playing ping pong.

Lasercorn noticed them first.

"Hey guys! Who's this?"

He motioned to Joven's blonde figure. 

She brushed her hair out of her face and stepped away from the others.

They allowed their body to morph into the form the gang knew.

He was dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a red tee. 

Joven stuffed his hands in his front pockets and waited.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

There was an awkward moment of silence.

Then David spoke up

"Oh. Hey, it's good to see you, man."

Joshua looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Is it?"

FLitz, ignoring Joshua's question said.

"Okay, y'all. Everybody sit down."

He waited until they were all sitting, Joshua as far from the group as he could be.

"Joshua" 

He said,

"Listen, okay, so about the other day and what you said about yourself to us before. We've come to the conclusion that you are - or you used to be- Scrios. Correct me if we're wrong."

Joshua shook his head, self-hatred bubbling up inside him.

FLitz continued on.

"Okay, now, just to clarify you currently are not doing like bad stuff, right?"

Joshua quickly answered.

"No, no, definitely not."

At least he could do something right.

"Okay, good. Good."

FLitz was apparently finished, and he sat down next to Wes.

Joshua was waiting for the metaphorical other shoe to drop.

"Are you going to stay?"

Ian asked gently, leaning over and patted Joshua's shoulder.

He pulled back quickly though, when Joshua flinched away.

"If you guys want me to."

Joshua said, aiming for nonchalant as he shrugged.

"You're staying. Dude, seriously, you're staying. Anthony's been a mess the past day and a half. Plus you're our friend."

Dave said, dodging Anthony's swat at his head.

He continued after a moment.

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie, it's a little, well more than a little, concerning that you were a fucking supervillain. Mostly because you don't act like one. I mean you don't come across like one, you know?"

Joshua nodded, thinking.

_'You should leave, you don't deserve this life, these people.'_

 

"Could you, I mean would you be comfortable telling us like why and how. What made you stop being, you know?"

Mari asked, squishing a pillow on her lap.

Joshua bit his lip, and breathed in sharply through his teeth.

Everyone seemed to be waiting for an answer.

Joshua decided to trust them, to tell them.

Hoping that this wouldn't send them running away, screaming.

"It was, uh I guess it's been about a year, now."

He breathed in and out, deeply.

A year.

 

"It wasn't- "

He sighed, not knowing how to word it.

"There was a girl, she must have been 17. She was an empath."

He scoffed thinking about her, heart aching and guilt slowly consuming him.

"She called herself Mentoria. She was part of a ragtag group of wanna-be heroes."

Joshua chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"She. She got close enough, I guess."

Joshua raised a hand and rubbed his forehead. 

He noticed that everyone was enthralled with his tale.

"I guess it actually starts when I was six. My father and mother were both-  well they weren't the best of people and they definitely were not parents of the year. They called themselves Dien Chu and Athrua."

There were a couple gasps from the group- his parents were infamous.

"So, they had connections- My dad knew this woman, Helen, and he brought her over. She had the unpleasant ability to disconnect your logical mind from your emotions. She could also put a damper on your emotions, so they weren't as strong. My father told me it was so I could go into the family business. You really can't have silly emotions like guilt or apprehension or, god forbid, a conscience if you're going to be a villain."

Joshua laughed humorlessly.

The others had varying degrees of shock/disgust on their faces.

"Oh, Joven."

Anthony murmured.

Joshua took a steadying breath.

"So when Mentoria got close to me she amplified my emotions and made it so I could feel everyone's in that square."

He swallowed roughly, not wanting to say the next bit.

"I was shocked and I reacted instinctively and... She died."

_'I electrocuted her. Fried her to a crisp.'_

No one spoke for a moment, then Joshua continued.

"With my emotions back to a normal level, well, I suddenly had a conscious. So I stopped and I moved. I guess I ran away from my problems, but I've been doing that all my life, almost. And well, you know, I got a job at Clevver Games and... Yeah."

Joshua looked down at his folded hands in his lap, giving everyone else time to process.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm making it- cause this is what I'm thinking. Joven came from a bad family background. Like he's been abused- by dad (maybe mom, too) and obviously he's emotionally scarred/stunted. And I've been dropping hints he's got self-hatred and I put in cutting. And he's got abandonment issues and anxiety.


	8. Chapter 8

They all seemed to be lost in thought. 

Joshua stood up and paused when he felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Just going to the bathroom."

The others nodded absently, or hummed in acknowledgment.

Joshua avoided looking at Anthony.

There wasn't a bathroom on the second floor, since it was only the one room and some storage.

So the group usually used the one up in Anthony and Ian's apartment, or the one downstairs if it wasn't busy or it the bar was closed.

Joshua went downstairs, he needed a drink.

His skin was crawling so he changed it.

That helped a little, the drink would help more.

His body was tall and lanky, pale and freckled and ginger.

He made his way quickly to the bar.

He didn't actually have to use the restroom.

Marvin, an employee of Ian's got him a beer after he asked.

Joshua paid for it and moved to stand by the door to the stairs.

* * *

 

As soon as Joshua left Mari spoke up.

"Oh my god, poor Joven!"

Everyone felt the same.

Anthony let out a deep sigh.

"You know he mentioned his parents before to me."

The other's looked at him in confusion.

"When?"

David asked.

"After our first date."

"Really?" 

Matt asked.

"Just like that?"

Anthony threw him a look.

"He didn't say that they were a supervillain duo! I asked about how he had, well I only knew about the two then, how he had more than one power and he said his dad had teleportation and the electrical manipulation and he said his mom's was shapeshifting. He also said that they had died in a car accident."

"Wow."

"He also mentioned that they were wealthy and that they were never around."

"Which makes sense now, I guess."

Ian offered with a shrug.

"Dien Chu and Athrua were one of the richest villain duo."

"Yeah."

The group lapsed into another silence. 

After a couple more minutes FLitz asked,

"Joven should be back by now, right?"

They all looked at each other.

"You don't think he left, do you?"

Mari questioned.

"No, he didn't. He wouldn't, would he?"

Matt answered, unsurely. 

"He said he would stay."

Anthony said, trying to sound sure that his boyfriend didn't just leave.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Joshua stay there leaning by the door to the upstairs, empty glass in hand. 

He figured he had been gone long enough, now it was time to 'man-up'.

He pushed the door back and started up the stairs.

Half-way up he switched his skin back.

As he made it to the second floor he stopped and listened outside the door.

 

 

_"Joven should be back by now, right?"_

He overheard FLitz ask

_"You don't think he left, do you?"_

_"No, he didn't. He wouldn't, would he?"_

Matt sounded unsure to Joven. 

_"He said he would stay."_

Joven heard Anthony say, voice wavering.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. 

 

"Hey, I'm back." 

They, collectively let out a sigh of relief. 

"C'mon, sit down."

Mari patted to the spot open between her and Anthony. 

Joshua still felt out of place and he could didn't know if he could handle a straight-up rejection from Anthony right now, but he sat down next to him anyway.

"Joven,"

Ian started.

"You're our friend. And we would like it if you stayed here, you know go back to ClevverShop and continue to come to Smoshed, because we like having you around and everything, but I'm getting the feeling that maybe you don't want to be here. Now that we know about your past. And I, for one, am not going to keep you here if you want to leave, but maybe you should talk to Anthony before you leave."

Joshua nodded and looked around at everyone, they all seemed to agree with Ian.

He turned his gaze towards Anthony.

"I want you to stay. I need you to stay."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Anthony had to stop himself from moving forward and hugging/kissing/comforting his boyfriend.

Joven's reply was the same, void of emotion.

"If you want."

Anthony was at a loss, he wanted his Joven back.

The one who gave him shy smiles and sweet kisses. 

It was Wes who intervened.

"Hey Anthony, why don't you and Joshua go talk upstairs?"

Anthony shot Wes a grateful smile.

"That's a great idea, Joven, babe?"

Anthony stood up and offered Joven a hand-which he took.

* * *

Ian and Anthony's apartment was clean, but cozy. 

Anthony led Joven to the living room and sat him down on a plush black leather couch.

There was a huge T.V. and some DVDs underneath it.

There were paintings, pictures, or posters on each wall.

The carpet was soft and black.

Anthony sat down, too.

"Joshua? Babe, please, what are you thinking?"

Joven looked over at his boyfriend. (Why was Anthony even with him?)

"I'm not sure what to say Anthony."

Anthony huffed and scooted closer so that their thighs were touching.

"Do you..."

Anthony leaned over until Joshua looked at him.

"Do you still like me? Are... are we breaking up?"

Anthony was not, he was _not _ going to cry.

Joshua's eyes widened in shock. 

"NO!--- I mean... of course I still like you, I- I might even love you. You're the best thing in my life!"

Suddenly Anthony was in Joven's lap and Anthony's lips were pressed against his own. 

(The lights in the living room crackled, but didn't explode.)

 

After a few minutes of just kissing Anthony pulled back, still straddling Joven.

Both of them were out of breath.

"I don't care about your past- what your parents did was horrible and unforgivable, but you-- you're sorry about what you did, and you wouldn't do it again, right?"

Joven nodded.

"I would never"

He looked straight into Anthony's eyes.

His were a lovely shade of brown while Joven's switched between blue and green and gold and black.

Anthony bent down and gave Joven a small kiss, smiling.

"So you're staying?"

Joven nodded, hand cupping the back of Anthony's head.

"As long as you'll have me."

And he pulled Anthony back in for another kiss.

 

* * *

The two ended up in Anthony's room, making out on his bed. 

(Anthony had dimmed the lights.)

Joven's hands were pushing Anthony's shirt up and he was moaning loudly.

Anthony had his hands in Joven's hair and was pulling it tight.

Joven was in Anthony's lap, legs wrapped around Anthony's thin torso. 

Slowly Anthony's one hand moved down, trailing down Joven's back and settled on his ass.

Joven's right hand pressed flat against Anthony's right nipple, while his left twisted and flicked the other.

(The lights went out and the radio in the living room's TV broadcasted the news, but neither cared.)

Anthony moaned loudly and in response squeezed Joven's ass and pulled his (now fire-engine red) hair.

This caused Joven to groan, pulling his head back from the kiss.

Anthony seized the opportunity and started to bite, lick, and suck on Joven's neck.

As Joven moaned (and whimpered when Anthony found that spot behind his ear) Anthony slowly pushed up his shirt.

Giving Joven's neck a final sharp bite Anthony pulled back and threw his own shirt away and made grabby hands for Joven's.

Joven however had moved down the bed and was staring at Anthony in awe, while also looking fearful.

"Babe?"

Anthony turned the lights back on and saw Joven sitting on the corner of the bed, skin shimmering.

"What's wrong?"

Anthony knew it was a bit of a step in there relationship, they've only kissed (some light groping) before.

"Nothing's wrong."

Joven said.

"Then why are you over there?"

Anthony asked, making his way down to Joven on his hands and knees.

"I-I I'm having trouble keeping my skin on."

"What?"

Anthony asked, perplexed.

Joven swallowed uncomfortably.

"I have.... I have a lot of scars, and I'm not the most.... attractive person, so I usually shift it so my skin is scar free." 

By this time Anthony was right in front of Joven.

"What sort of scars, hon?"

He reached out and pulled up Joven's shirt- eyes never leaving Joven's shifting ones.

"Um.... some- some are from fights."

Anthony succeeded in getting the red shirt off his boyfriend and he threw it in the general direction of his own discarded shirt.

"And the rest of them?"

Anthony asked, undoing Joven's jeans- eyes still looking at his.

"Um... well.. I- I"

Joven looked away and Anthony stopped and pulled his hands back and rested them in his lap, hissing when he brushed his obvious erection.

"Babe?"

Joven still wouldn't look at him, but he replied in a low voice.

"I did them."

Anthony's heart ached and the lights dimmed again, before he made them go back to normal.

"Joshua, hey, look at me?"

Anthony waited until he did.

"You're beautiful, babe."

And he kissed him, slowly.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right.... I've never written any kind of smut, but I think maybe next chapter? hmmm? let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is smut and it's horrible and you've been warned and it's all you're getting.

It was so... strange.

Joshua had kissed and been kissed many times before, but with Anthony....

There was a fire in his stomach and electricity in the air.

Never before- never with anyone had Joshua had trouble keeping his appearance.

With Anthony he was nervous... because Anthony knew who he was... knew what he had done and what he was capable of...

And Anthony was still here- kissing him, running his hands over his skin.

Anthony was here with him on the bed, moaning and letting Joven's hand move along his body.

"You're beautiful"

Anthony groaned in his ear, then kissed down his neck.

Joven let Anthony pull him back to the head of the bed and when Anthony maneuvered him, pushed him down onto his back and climbed on top of him Joven let him and moaned. 

"Anthony"

Joven sighed, breath catching as his boyfriend grinded down on him.

Joven's hands found Anthony's hips and he pulled him closer. 

"Please"

Joven begged and groaned in disappointed when Anthony stopped his trail of kisses and sat up to look at him.

Anthony threw him a smirk.

"Please what, babe?"

_Dear god._

Joven thought.

"Please..."

_Kiss me._

_Don't stop._

_Stay and never leave me._

_Love me._

"Please..."

Joven whined. 

Anthony licked his lips and stared down at his shirtless boyfriend.

Then he nodded and moved off him.

"no"

Joven exhaled and tried to grab Anthony as he got off the bed.

But he stopped when Anthony shucked off his pants and boxers in one go.

"yes"

He got up and kneeled on the edge of the bed and reached out and pulled his boyfriend close and kissed him hungrily.

Anthony pressed against him and kissed back, tongue slipping in between Joven's lips as he gasped.

After a couple minutes of that Anthony's hands dipped down to Joven's jeans and the half unbuckled belt he had left before.

Quickly Anthony pulled off the belt and threw it behind him.

Joven's hands pulled at Anthony's hair, causing him to let out a low moan.

Anthony moved away- breaking the kiss so he could focus on getting Joven's pants off of him.

When he had unbuttoned and unzipped them Anthony pushed them down to Joven's thighs and then pushed him back down onto the bed.

Joven fell backwards and let Anthony pull his pants and his underwear all the way off.

Then Joven sat back up and pulled Anthony down next to him.

Anthony countered by pulling Joven onto his lap.

Both of them moaned at the sheer pleasure.

Joven wrapped his legs around Anthony and Anthony's hand moved down between them.

Joven's head lulled back as Anthony started to slowly stroke him. 

Joven's nails scratched down Anthony's back as he moved his hips in small circles while grinding down on Anthony's dick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? it was horrible.


	12. Chapter 12

As more time passed from when everyone in the group found out that he had been Scrios Joven began to relax more.

Even more than he had been before, and surprisingly so had the others.

Things with Anthony were perfect, because Anthony was perfect. 

Joven knew he was far from it, but Anthony made him feel special and loved and Joven found himself spending almost all of his time with Anthony.

Mari now spent most of movie nights in her fox form curled up against Matt.

Ian- Joven had found out was a very powerful telekinetic and was "an extremely lazy asshole"; according to Anthony, and so now Joven would often find Ian, as he spent more and more time at Smoshed (and the above floors), with 3 or more objects floating around him. 

Dave and him also talked more at work and after it and Joven had even met, briefly, his wife and son.

Matt and him didn't really talk much but they did play a few online multiplayer games together that Joven enjoyed a lot.

Wes, Joven found was a literal ball of sunshine and happiness and was an amazingly good friend.

Flitz now that he knew would announce himself- since he was always invisible except for when he was at work or with Wes- to Joven.

(He had learned the hard way)....

* * *

 

** 6 weeks ago, one week after they found out that Joven had been Scrios. **

Joven was sitting slumped in his office chair, bored out of his mind.

It was the middle of the day on a Wednesday and the store was completely empty.

Add in the fact that Anthony was home sick and David was on his lunch break and FLitz was 5 minutes late getting back.

He spread his legs out and tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

He didn't hear the beep of the back door.

FLitz smiled when saw Joven and remained quiet in case he was sleeping.

After he had put his jacket back Flitz crept back to his desk by Joven and saw that Joven wasn't actually asleep.

This time he grinned and snuck up behind Joven and pounced yelling "Boo!", but he didn't get the whole word out just the "B---"

Because Joven had fast reflexes and as soon as he felt hands on his shoulders he spun around and released a small bolt of lightning.

The lightning hit FLitz in the stomach and the shock and pain were enough for him to become visible again.

As soon as Joven saw what had happened he rushed to his fallen friend.

"Shit, FLitz, are you okay- I didn't mean to hurt you- is it bad? Should I call an ambulance? I didn't know it was you, I'm sorry!"

FLitz laughed tightly.

"Hey, man it's cool---"

FLitz hissed in pain as he sat up.

"My bad, shouldn't have snuck up on you, but I'll be fine- didn't hit me that hard"

Joven hadn't really been convinced but when David got back he calmed down a panicking Joven and made sure FLitz was indeed okay.

The next couple days at work were awkward and tense and had Joven retreating back into himself.

It took 5 days for FLitz to get him to sit down and talk to him.

Joven told him about how when he was Scrios, in his early years, a rival villain, had hired an assaisin to take him out and that assasin had the same ability as FLitz and she had nearly succeded in killing him.

From then on Flitz either reappeared so Joven knew he was in the room, or announced himself.

* * *

 

** Present: **

 

 

Joven couldn't fall asleep, his heart was racing and his mind whirling.

He smiled and looked down at Anthony, who was curled up next to him in his bed.

This was the 3rd time Anthony was spending the night.

This was new territory for Joven, who had 0 experience with a long term healthy relationship.

His mind wandered to the future and if maybe Anthony was the 'white-picket fence' kind of guy.

Maybe Joven was, he didn't really know.

His phone beeped on the bedside table to his right.

Careful not to wake Anthony, Joven stretched and grabbed his phone.

He glanced at it and saw he had a new text message from an unknown number.

He unlocked his phone and pulled up the message.

His blood ran cold when he read it.

_**"Found you.** _

_**Knew you weren't dead.** _

_**Do your lovely friends know your deep dark dirty secret?** _

_**Do you want to play a new game?** _

_**xoxoxo"** _

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really short

Joshua didn't go back to bed.

He had gotten up and sat down in a corner of the room, with his phone unlocked on the ground next to him.

Where he had a view of the two windows, the doorway, and most importantly Anthony. 

He was on edge, blue and white electricity crawled over his skin.

It crackled and singed the wall he was leaning on and the floor too.

Every 30 seconds Joshua would faze-out to check the rest of the apartment.

(Not really expecting anything to really be there)

Without having looked in a mirror Joshua was aware that his body had become... taller and more... muscular.

He was on edge, after all.

* * *

 

5 hours later Joshua watched as the sun shone through the window shades and Anthony began to wake up.

Staying in the corner Joshua saw and heard Anthony stretch and yawn.

Anthony then reached out an arm around the spot Joshua should have been. 

He saw Anthony freeze and could guess that he was panicking and self-doubting himself.

So Joshua said, 

"Good morning."

Anthony sat up quickly and glanced around the room, eventually finding his boyfriend sitting on the floor in the corner.

"Morning"

Anthony replied cautiously as he watched the electrical pulses. 

"Did you have plans today?"

Anthony shook his head.

"No, it's Saturday, maybe just hanging out Smoshed tonight. Why?"

Joshua faded out, checking the rest of the apartment before he teleported back, standing in front of the bed.

"What about everyone else?"

"What's this about, babe?"

Joshua shook his head.

"Everyone else?"

"Not that I know of, Ian's just hanging at home and no one else said anything. Why?"

"I'm going to invite them over."

Joshua picked up his phone from it's spot on the floor.

"Wait- really? I thought... you didn't want..."

"It's important."

Anthony stood and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Joven?"

Joven closed his eyes and squeezed his empty hand into a fist, funnelling all his excess energy into it.

He breathed out calmly and the electricity dissipated.

"Last night."

He started, looking at Anthony.

"Last night I got a text from an unknown number."

Anthony looked confused but offered

"I can trace it" 

Joven shook his head.

"I know who sent it."

"I thought you said it was an unknown number?"

"I know who it is from the message."

Anthony nodded, still confused.

"Okay?"

"Here"

Joven held up his phone with the message opened.

 

_**"Found you.** _

 

_**Knew you weren't dead.** _

 

_**Do your lovely friends know your deep dark dirty secret?** _

 

_**Do you want to play a new game?** _

 

_**xoxoxo"** _

"What?"

Joven took his phone back and pocketed it.

He looked at Anthony and said

"I had a lot of enemies before, and I also had some.... less than decent friends."

"Yeah"

Anthony looked paler.

"I had a..."alliance" of sorts with this one villain."

Anthony nodded for him to continue.

"It- it would be easier for me to just explain once, so when everyone gets here."

"Why do you need everyone here?"

"Because this is the safest place I know."

"Are we in danger?"

Joven looked at Anthony with a look of exasperation.

"I just told you that a villain- an old lov-- an old friend of mine knows I'm not dead, and that I'm friends with all of you. So yeah, possibly."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.


	14. Chapter 14

Joven let Anthony contact their friends, he had to make his own call.

He dialed in a number of someone from his past, hoping that they would give him information.

Because last Joven had heard his ex(lover)friend had been committed to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane.

He turned away from his boyfriend as the line rang.

Two rings later there was a soft click and a raspy voice

"Hello?"

"Aunt Vivian?"

There was a soft gasp from the other end of the line.

"Nipote!"

"Aunt Vivian"

"Where are you!? What happened to you? The news is saying you've been arrested... well they also say you're dead, but I know- I knew you weren't dead!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Vivian, but I need some information."

"And you're asking me? An elderly medium? Why don't you just get one of your lackeys to do it?"

"You're not elderly, you're 58, and you have many important connections, besides this is a sensitive matter."

Joven looked over his shoulder and saw Anthony sitting on the counter looking at him, phone beside him.

Joven huffed at his aunt, again and sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hush, you, fine but it better be good, you better have a good reason, Shirley- she's in the room next to mine is dying, and I don't want to miss it!"

Joven glanced quickly at Anthony before staring at the floor.

"Do you remember Necroia?"

"The pretty girl you dated who could control shadows and darkness, correct?"

Joven nodded.

"Yeah, her."

"You two broke up, didn't you? Actually didn't you set her up and got her sent to Ravencroft's?"

"Yes."

"And... come now, Shirley's not getting any younger, girlie"

"She's out, I don't know how, she's out and she's targeting me and my friends."

Joven realized a moment too late that he had said 'my friends'.

"Friends??? Darling, we don't have friends, friends make you weak, boy"

She sounded just like his father. 

"I need to know how she got out and what she is planning, Aunt Vivian."

The line was silent until Vivian finally huffed and said

"Oh alright, fine. I'll see if any of my contacts can find out anything. You be careful, piccola , I'd rather not feel my last blood relative die, dear."

"I will, Aunt Vivian, take care of yourself."

Joven hung up his phone.

"You have an aunt?"

Joven didn't look up when he nodded.

"My dad's sister. Vivian Vannelli."

Anthony hmmed.

"Wes should be here soon, the others in about half an hour."

Joven nodded and stood up. 

"I'm going to make breakfast. How do pancakes sound?"

Anthony looked at him in surprise.

"Someone from your past knows where you are and maybe threatened all of us and you want pancakes?"

Joven shook his head.

"I can't do anything until everyone gets here! and I'm hungry, so yeah pancakes or french toast, which would you like?"


	15. Chapter 15

Vivian Vannelli had plenty of "underground" sources. 

And finding out what Necroia wanted with her brother's only child- her last remaining blood relative- was simple.

All she had to do was pick up a phone.

Vivian found out that for the past 2 months Necroia had been contracting various villains, building her reputation back up from the shambles it had fallen to when she was imprisoned. 

An array of various jobs, from theft, larceny, murder, and so on. 

Necroia was reestablishing herself as a villain to be feared. 

Vivian also heard that Necroia was planning to "destroy" Scrios. 

Vivian didn't have to ask what "destroy" meant. 

Necroia had a pattern, of how to deal with those who crossed her.

She would first 'play' with her victim- make their life a living hell, sabotage everything, hurt a loved one, maybe, and get them all paranoid and frightened.

Then she would capture the unlucky bastard.

Then leave the son of a bitch in a dark cell for 5 days with no food, no water, no light. 

Then, then she would torture them, often removing appendages and limbs.

And if they didn't die from bloodloss or shock, she would drown them.

Sometimes as another form of torture Necroia would also take the person's loved ones and cut them up first- while they watched.

For a moment Vivian was worried, but Joshua and her were never close- and apparently they had new friends that had been threatened by Necroia already, Vivian was safe. 

Vivian also pondered on what to do next... she could call and tell Joshua, but they were never really close.

But the boy was blood, and no matter how heartless a woman Vivian was she would always help family. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was extremely tense in the kitchen as Anthony and Joshua waited for their friends.

Anthony wanted to know what was going on and Joshua was waiting until he could tell everyone.

Joshua ended up burning the first couple pancakes. 

Thankfully, Wes was soon knocking at the door.

After Joshua told him what he already told Anthony it was uncomfortable again.

Wes tried small talk with Anthony, but he only gave short one worded answers.

The others arrived soon after.

Joshua had to make another batch of pancakes.... Wes ate when he was nervous.

Ian was the next to show up.

Anthony took him out of the kitchen and they talked in quiet tones.

Joshua couldn't hear anything, and the knot in his stomach grew.

FLitz was next.

He didn't ask questions after Joshua gave him the basics, instead he sat by Wes and held his hand.

Lasercorn was next and he offered(demanded) to take over cooking.

Which meant Joshua paced anxiously in the doorway to the living room.

10 minutes passed and Matt and Mari weren't there.

25 minutes, Anthony called them and got voicemails.

38 minutes and Anthony was about to track their phones and car.

But the pair were at the door.

They looked like hell and were mildly injured.

"What happened!?"

Joshua quickly got them both seats and popped into his bathroom to get the first-aid kit and back.

"The car..."

Matt trailed off

"The car. It exploded."

Mari finished.

"What?"

Anthony asked, Ian and him quickly walking back into the kitchen.

"We were about to leave... I was just coming out... Matt opened his door..."

"But I forgot something- I can't remember what so I closed it and walked back around."

"We were 4 maybe 5 feet from the car and it just..... **_boom_** "

Everyone was speechless.

Mari looked dazed still, she turned to look straight at Joshua.

"Is someone trying to kill us, Joven?"

Joven paled.

"P-possibly. Yes. I-- I'm sorry."

Silence, then.

"Tell us about Necroia."

Anthony said, looking intently at his boyfriend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been forever.  
> first finals. then family drama. then the new star wars- where i got a new otp. then binging on ALL the fics on the site with that pairing.   
> dear god i'm obsessive trash.


	16. Chapter 16

All eyes were on Joshua.

He exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall, eyes downcast.

"Necroia"

He paused.

"Necroia is someone I used to work with, a while back."

"What can she do?"

Ian asked.

Joshua looked up briefly, but looked down again when he saw Mari and Matt.

"She can control- well she can create things.... creatures out of shadows, she can manipulate darkness into tangible matter-into whatever she wants."

"If you worked with her why is she threatening you?"

Joshua chuckled dryly.

"Well, we never trusted each other. It was a loose alliance, we were both using one another for personal gains. We wanted the same thing and couldn't get it by ourselves, so we agreed to work together and split it. It went well, we worked well together, so the alliance stayed for some time."

"And...?"

David asked.

"And... it eventually went south. She got caught by S.H.I.E.L.D and was committed to the Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane."

"She's insane?"

Wes asked shifting from foot to foot.

"She- she doesn't have that firm of a grasp on reality, and well she's a villain so..."

"But why is she after you?"

Joshua hesitated. 

"I... I was the one who tipped S.H.I.E.L.D. off, so it's my fault she was locked up."

The others took a moment to collect themselves, then Mari asked.

"So, what is she going to do?"

Joshua shrugged slightly.

"I don't know for sure, I'm waiting to get information back."

FLitz raised an eyebrow.

"Information? From who? I thought you said you cut all villain connections."

Joshua quickly nodded, stomach twisting slightly, hurt that they didn't trust him.

But why should they?

"No, no it's my aunt, she's not exactly a villain- she's actually in an assisted living facility, but she has a lot of connections."

"Why?"

"Because a lot of people like to know if who they wanted dead actually had died."

He added

"She's a medium."

at his friends' confused faces.

"And how long should it take?"

Joshua was cut off from responding when his cell wrang.

He answered.

"Hello?"

Staring up past his friends to the window in the living room.

"I have the information you wanted."

"Aunt Vivian?"

Anthony put Joven's phone on speaker.

"Who else, darling?"

Joven pulled the phone away from his ear and shot Anthony a look.

Anthony shrugged and smiled unapologetically.

"Sorry, well what did you find out."

"Don't apologize."

She snapped and they heard some rustling of papers.

"Hmmm. Well, she's been rebuilding her reputation, odd jobs. A heist, some petty theft, arson... you know the simple things. Oh, she took a few jobs from the Butcher's on 5th Avenue. Lovely family, do you remember Vincent? Such good manners."

"Aunt Vivian."

Joven didn't want to hear about Vincent or his family who were the 'middle man' between high end clients and assassins. 

"Tssk, no need to be rude, boy. Well, George Diam informed me that she has a... method of "destroying" people. A set pattern, which I'm sure will get her caught again someday. Though it is quiet evil, I'll give her that. "

"Aunt Vivian."

Joshua closed his eyes and counted to 10 in his head.

"Patience! All this made me miss Shirley, I'll have you know. My whole weekend is ruined now."

"Aunt Vivian, I'm sure someone else will die in the next few days."

Joven rolled his eyes and shook his head and didn't look at his friends.

"The information?"

"Fine, fine. Let's see. She has a 5 step plan, sometimes 6 depending on how much she hates the person."

"What are the steps?"

"What? Oh, yes. Well, first she'll, mess with them, you know, the whole 'make their lives a living hell' then she captures them. Step 3, I especially like, she'll throw them in a dark cell and leave them there for 5 days with no food, no water, nothing. Then, and this is where it gets so boring, I mean everyone does this, I swear!  She'll torture them, you know cutting off some "not needed" bits. And well if they don't die from bloodloss she'll drown them- also uncreative, honestly. Oh! and that other step, you know for the special ones- she'll target whoever they're close to first."

Joven looked up at his friends.

They all looked scared and disgusted.

_"shit"_

He whispered.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Vivian, take care."

And he hung up before she could reply.

He looked back up at everyone holding his breath. 

"Okay"

All eyes were on him again.

"Okay?" 

Matt's voice wavered.

"Yeah, I'll handle this, don't worry."

"Don't worry!? How are you planning on handling this?!?"

Anthony screamed.

Joven ignored him and instead texted Necroia back.

_**"Name a time and a place and I'll be there, I'll play your game, follow all the rules if you leave them alone."** _

The response was almost immediate.

**_"Wonderful, your old penthouse, the one in New York, Tuesday, 7 pm, that should give you enough time to cut ties with your 'friends', and wear something nice. We're having dinner before we play."_ **

He finally looked at his boyfriend.

"I'll give her what she wants.... Me."

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

_"I'll give her what she wants.... Me."_

 

No one spoke, they were all in shock.

Then everyone started talking all at once.

"Are you crazy?"

"Why the hell, man?"

"Absolutely not!"

"No, you do not get to sacrifice yourself!"

"She'll kill you!"

"Are you fucking suicidal?!"

"No. That's the worst plan ever!"

It wasn't up to debate, but Joshua yelled

"Well do you have any better plans!?"

then a bit calmer added

"Any plan that can ensure all of your safety?"

None of them could say anything.

"So, this is the plan. I have until Tuesday at 7, so if-  **if** we come up with a better plan, then fine, but in the meantime, I have things to do."

It sounded more like a dismissal than Joshua wanted.

"Like what?"

Anthony's voice was sharp, he was angry, which was understandable.

"Well, I have to sell the apartment, burn my ID's, move money, get rid of any evidence I was here. Then I'll need to get some--"

"What if we killed her?"

Mari interrupted.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well, not we, I guess, but we could probably hire someone, right? That's a thing isn't it Joven?"

Slowly Joven nodded, already thinking it out.

He thought about Vincent and his twin sister Kathrine.

The Butcher's.

Katie owned him a favor, and him and Vic went way back.

He could probably get them to put a target on Necroia, and they were able to make it a high priority and very classified, so Necroia wouldn't find out.  

He added it up in his head.

Necroia had a reputation, which would mean she'd be more expensive.

Adding in the fact that she was a client and employee, the cost rose.

Classified hits were also extra, as was the high priority Joven wanted.

Taking in account the favor and they're shared history the price for the hit would be in the range of 6-10 million, maybe more.

He had the money- money wasn't an issue.

The others were waiting for his answer.

"The Butcher family, in New York."

"They're assassins?"

Matt looked a little pale.

"Not quite, they're who you go to to get a hit placed on someone, the Butcher's employ the... individual who will take out the target. It's a system that provides the client with anonymity, so the hit won't track back to them."

Joven shrugged.

"Okay..."

Ian was thinking.

"How much does it cost?"

"If we don't want her to find out, and we want it down in such a short amount of time, then $6 million or higher."

Jaws dropped.

"6 MILLION!?"

FLitz screamed.

Joven shrugged again.

"Katie Butcher owes me a favor, so it's relatively cheap."

"Cheap!?"

FLitz echoed back.

Joven nodded.

"Uh, babe? I really doubt that even all together we have $6 million."

Anthony point out looking at all his friends, who nodded in agreement.

Joven fondly rolled his eyes, more relaxed now that they had a better plan, though something told Joven he would probably still have to go to dinner on Tuesday, after all the job would take more than 3 days.

"I'll handle the money...."

Joven paused, were his friends really okay with basically killing someone, even if it was someone like Necroia.

"Okay, so that's that then, how do we contact the Butchers? Would we have to fly to New York?"

Wes asked quickly, hopping from foot to foot.

"Joven can teleport, dear."

FLitz reminded him. 

"So we have a plan?"

"We have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole story planned out, like the 1st game would be whoever can make it to the front page of some famous newspaper wins... I was going to have Joshua rob like the top 5 banks in the world, and to make it 'pop' he would have gotten 5 bodies (like John/Jane Does from different morgues and stuff) and electrocute them until there was no way of IDing the body, and he would have left basically "Scrios is Back" messages.
> 
> and I had thought of what the prizes would be- but it contradicted the whole "don't touch my friends" part of the deal. Then I remembered the Butchers and thought, someone would have thought about this 'easy' way to fix the problem.... so, yeah


	18. Chapter 18

Joshua knew that even though they had a plan, he would still have to carry on until Tuesday (and perhaps even after) like he was complying with Necroia.

So he took as much time off as he could from ClevverShop, and moved most of his furniture out of his apartment into a storage container down in New Orleans.

He emptied out all of Joshua Ovenshire's bank accounts, moving it to a offshore account.

If he really was surrendering to Necroia he would also have to 'burn' this identity- which meant he would either have to erase Joshua Ovenshire or make it so he was dead.

Though it was his true name, Joshua wouldn't have a problem with burning it like all of his previous aliases.

After all he could be anyone, so a name held no real meaning.

But this name had a meaning because of Anthony and their friends.

Joshua decided that he would only do that if- and only if- come Tuesday, Necroia was still alive.

* * *

 

The others had wanted to come, but Joshua talked them out of it by compromising- he wore some tech so that they could both see and hear what was going down, while safe back in Joshua's apartment.

Joshua was currently waiting at a corner table in one of the most expensive and most heavily guarded restaurants in New York City.

Joshua was waiting for Vincent, who took control of the business after his father's passing some months ago. 

Joshua had shifted to the form he used most often when dealing with the Butchers.

Tall, brunette, willowy, with a sharp chin and calculating green eyes behind black glasses, Joshua looked like any other well-respected and well payed New York business woman.

Joshua took a sip of her latte as she listened to her friends' worried whispers about how late Vincent.

He was not even 5 minutes late. 

In the past Scrios would have thrown a fit- a very property damaging fit- because his time was important.

Now, Joshua wasn't worried.

Especially when she caught sight of Vincent coming up the stairs, following the hostess to the table.

Vincent looked good, with his gray 3 piece suit and clean cut hairstyle.

As he got closer and sat down Vincent's face broke out into a sharp gleaming grin.

He was happy to see her, perhaps a bit too happy.

There had never been any relationship between Joshua and Vincent (or his twin sister Katie).

There was no love, and neither pair were exclusive. 

Joshua and the twins had grown up together, in a way. 

Back in the day the Butcher family was highly respected (they still are).

Dien Chu and Athrua were valued customers and they respected each other mutually.

But there was never a relationship. 

"One of the staff will be by promptly to take the lady and your orders."

Vincent waved the woman off with his eyes fixed on Joshua.

"You're look well, tesoro, it's been too long." 

Vincent was charming and confident.

_"I don't like him."_

Joshua smirked at Anthony, though of course Vincent thought it to be in response to him.

"No hello for me, caro?"

Joshua rolled her eyes, almost fondly.

"Hello Vincent, it has been some time, hasn't it?"

The pair was interrupted by a young waitress.

It was dinner, almost, so it wasn't too surprising that Vincent ordered a bottle of wine.

"Word has it, innamorato, that you're dead- or even more ridiculous, out of the game."

Vincent laughed boisterously. 

But sobered rather quickly when he saw that Joshua wasn't laughing.

_"Dick"_

"Well."

Vincent unbuttoned his suit jacket before continuing.

"Well, you are not dead."

He gestured to her, tilting his head to examine her better.

"So, tell me. Are the rumors true?"

Joshua smiled, sharp and deadly.

"Does it matter, Vincent?"

Her voice was sweet and sharp at the same time.

Vincent studied her before answering.

"I suppose not. Business is still business."

He smiled back.

The waitress came back with the wine and poured them both glasses.

"Have you and the lady decided on dinner, sir?"

Joshua huffed as the waitress again addressed only Vincent, not that it mattered, Vic knew her order- she got the same dish every time.

"Yes, I'll have the roasted duck and my date- _"_ _what!?_ _"_ \- will have the white truffle risotto."

Joshua watched, disinterestedly, as the waitress blushed and smiled at Vincent.

After she left Vincent turned back to Joshua.

"Geneve?" 

Vincent raised his wineglass.

Joshua eyed him.

"This is just business, Vic, do try and remember that."

Vincent smiled like he had a secret.

"Of course, Eva, to business then?"

He raised his glass as he said her childhood nickname.

"To business."

-clink-

Vincent wasted no time.

"So, what business do you need done?"

Joshua sipped her wine.

"I need someone dead."

Short and to the point.

Vincent didn't even blink, and neither did the waitress who set down their salads.

"Name them, caro, and they're gone." 

"Necroia."

This time Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Necroia."

He repeated.

Joshua nodded, taking a bite of salad.

"Should my sister and I also be worried?" 

Joshua scoffed, she wasn't killing of ex-lovers.

"Depends... Are you or Katie threatening me?"

Vic chuckled, actually very relieved.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Then we don't have a problem. Now back to the matter at hand."

"Of course. Well, Necroia- I'm sure you know- has been working for us. We try not to kill the help, Eva, you know that."

"Which is why I'm safe?"

Joshua teased, making Vic laugh.

"Yes, that and the fact that Katie Cat loves you."

Joshua hmmed and drank some more wine.

"So it'll be extra, of course."

The waitress returned with their meals, taking the salad bowls and forks with her.

"I didn't expect any less."

Joshua paused before continuing.

"I have a few more things."

Vic nodded for her to continue, already cutting neatly into his duck.

"It needs to be done quietly."

Vic feigned hurt.

"Who do you think we are? Amateurs?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Vic flashed a delighted smile and gestured for her to continue.

"And I need it done as soon as possible- preferably before Tuesday."

Vic's eyes widened and he swallowed harshly before clarifying.

"This Tuesday?"

Joshua nodded, then sarcastically added

"What? It's not as if you're amateurs."

Vic rolled his eyes.

"So?"

Vic thought it over.

"Yes, Katie owes you a favor- which means I owe you a favor. Besides you and I go way back. And sorry, Eva, but Necroia is such a bitch."

Joshua nodded and smiled happily.

"The price?" 

She relaxed and drank the rest of her wine.>

"I'd say... 7- 7 and a half."

He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Perfect."

Vic smiled and poured them both more wine.

"To business then."

"To business"

-clink-

_"Well, that went well."_

_"Seemed easy."_

Joshua couldn't agree more, she relaxed in her chair and let Vic lead the conversation.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama. self-conscious idiots. I really don't know.  
> By the way for those of you who weren't keeping count, it's early Monday.  
> Last chapter was Sunday.

By the time Joshua left Vic it was almost 2 am back at home.

_Home, when did she start calling it home?_

So Joshua wasn't expecting anyone to be at her apartment

The group, including her, had decided that they weren't in any danger anymore from Necroia so they could go home.

Besides she didn't have enough room in her apartment for everyone to stay overnight.

Joshua appeared in her dark living room.

She hadn't shifted yet, this skin was used often enough that it was almost as comfortable as her original, so there was no hurry.

Joshua raised her hands to her head and let her hair fall down loose.

She toed off her shoes and unbuttoned her blouse, showing the black tank top underneath.

Joshua made her way through her apartment to the bedroom.

She wasn't paying attention at all, something her father would have smacked her on the head about, so she didn't notice that someone was in the room, on her bed.

Joshua reached behind her and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the hardwood floor.

Joshua reached in her closet for her pajamas and with one hand undid her bra underneath the tank top.

After stepping into the shorts Joshua finally turned around to the bed.

"Jesus!"

She shrilled. 

"Welcome back, Joven"

Anthony smiled smugly from the bed.

Joven huffed but allowed the kiss after she got into bed.

"You didn't have to wait here."

Anthony hummed.

"I know."

Joven cracked her neck and stretched. 

She felt Anthony's gaze and turned to him.

"What?"

Joven asked, Anthony was looking at her strangely.

Joven wiped her face, maybe there was something on it- maybe some smeared lipstick.

And then realized what was, most likely, the problem.

"Oh!"

She blushed, self-conscious about her high voice and appearance.

"Sorry, um, give me a second."

Joven said, she was tired so she had to concentrate a bit to shift- think of the skin.

"No"

Anthony said in a rush.

"You don't have to change, if you're more comfortable like this."

Joven stopped.

"Are you? I mean, are you more comfortable looking like- I mean, um."

Joven shrugged lightly, relaxing again back on the pillows.

"Either really. I've been this skin so many times that it's familiar and therefore comfortable, maybe more comfortable than when I'm just hiding my scars on my original skin."

She mused.

Anthony was stilling sitting up, back against the headrest.

Joven was nearly asleep when Anthony spoke next.

"You and Vincent Butcher are, um, close."

Joven didn't like the tone of his voice, it was too sad.

"We grew up together."

She said soothingly.

"He called you sweetheart and love. And, you didn't- I mean he said you were his date... and you didn't say anything."

Joven waited.

"Were the two of you...?"

Joven thought of how to answer that.

"Were we in a relationship?"

Anthony shrugged and sort of nodded.

"No."

Anthony looked down at her.

"So you never like kissed or slept with him or anything."

Anthony sounded so self conscious and a bit jealous.

The jealous undertone made Joven raise and eyebrow.

She bit her lip, trying to find the right way to say yes.

She didn't have to though, Anthony saw the answer on her face.

"Oh." 

Anthony laid down facing the other way.

Joven huffed and grabbed his shoulder turning him back to her.

"It was years ago, babe. I haven't seen either of the twins since we were teenagers."

Anthony stiffened, and Joven tried to think of 'what now?'

"You... you slept with _both_ of them?"

This time Joven stiffened and she blurted out.

"Not at the same time!"

Which, didn't really help.

Anthony grinned sardonically and huffed.

"And you were with Necroia, or at least **sleeping with her**." 

Joven was confused, and a bit hurt.

She sat up and so did he.

"Hold on... Yes, okay I've been in relationships before, babe. And yes, one of those was with Necroia."

Anthony wouldn't look at her.

Joven huffed loudly.

"Anthony, what's wrong?"

"Are you happy here?"

Joven reeled back in shock, that had come out of left field.

"What?"

"Are you happy here? In this one bedroom apartment instead of a penthouse suite or whatever. Are you happy with just being Joshua- a normal dude who works a normal job, makes a normal amount of money, who spends his weekends in a geek cave instead of in different countries doing exotic things? Are you happy here? Are you happy with me?"

Joven gaped at him.

Where had this come from.

"Because, honestly- Vincent is more attractive than me, and I'm sure his sister- his twin!- is just the same, and Necroia, well let's be real, she's hot as hell. So I just-- how would you possibly be happy settling for me when you can get anyone else?"

Joven blinked a few more times, absorbing everything.

"Am I happy?"

She asked, completely confused.

Of course she was happy.

"Yes, of course I am, Anthony!"

Anthony still wasn't looking at her.

"Babe, I'm happy with- with this apartment- it's more homey than anywhere else I've lived. And yes, I'm happy being just a normal guy, with a normal job, and a normal wage. And- and I love game room!"

She wasn't sure if her boyfriend was listening.

"And as for you!"

He tensed.

"Anthony, I-I fucking- I lo- I'm fucking in love with you!"

Anthony whirled around, eyes wide with shock.

The same expression was on Joven's face.

"You...?"

"I love you."

She said again.

Anthony was still in shock.

Joven shrank back feeling hurt when he didn't respond, but Anthony quickly grabbed her wrists.

"You love me!?"

She meekly nodded.

"I love you too."

He whispered, then pulled her in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've decided not to think to hard about the fact that Joven also changes clothes when shifting, and can then remove the clothes. it just happens.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday came too quickly.

8 hours left.

Joshua paced around his near empty living room.

Anthony was there, sitting on the floor with Ian and Wes. 

"Any news, Joven?"

Joven didn't even pause, though this same question had been asked by the three of his friends over a hundred times that morning, he just shook his head. 

The last 'news' had been a call from Katie saying that the job had been taken, though of course she didn't say by who.

That was yesterday at 1:30 p.m. 

Joven's mind was all over the place, running on all cylinders.

He was thinking about what would happen with him and Anthony if he had to actually play Necroia's game.

He was worrying about if Necroia would actually keep her promise.

He was afraid of what the game would be.

He thought about how he was a different person than the one Necroia had dated, and different from when he had betrayed her.

And part of him was a little excited.

He could already feel the nervous energy, the rush and excitement. 

What skin should he use, something old or something new?

If Necroia didn't end up killing him, was he supposed to go back to his alter ego and supervillainess ways?

His mind, subconsciously listed off heists and other jobs.

Joshua would never ever admit it but, just because he now had a conscious didn't mean he didn't think about all the things he previously did.

He often dreamt of elaborate plans and gold and power.

But.

Joshua hadn't lied the other night to Anthony.

This life, this normal life was much more precious to him than his past life.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

Joshua's phone read 4:30, when it started ringing.

As everyone in the room held their breath, Joshua picked up, already putting in on speaker so Anthony didn't have to.

"Hello?"

Joshua stood stiff.

"Eva? Geneve?"

Joshua relaxed and sat down.

"Kathryn, what's the situation? Is the job done?"

There was a long pause.

"Katie?"

Joshua looked up at Anthony, both worried.

"No."

Everyone in the room froze.

"No?"

Joshua tone turned a bit dangerous.

"The target has been injured, severely, but is unfortunately still alive."

Joshua frowned.

"There's still more than 2 hours. Surely your employee can still complete their assignment."

"The target killed our employee. There's no conceivable way for us to hire a new man to finish the job in the time left."

Joshua clenched his hand into a fist, electricity crackling in it.

"How injured?"

Katie didn't answer for a moment too long.

"Kathryn! How injured?"

"If she didn't have her underlings, she would be dead, as it is they were able to get to a healer."

"So, she's recovered completely."

"No"

This surprised Joshua and the others.

"No?"

"Our employee---"

"Your dead employee"

"--Our dead employee was able to poison her, something a healer will be unable to fix in such a short amount of time, it will take her months to recover."

"Fine. I want another strike set on her."

"Of course, bellissimo. We've already started."

Joshua frowned at the endearment, as did Anthony.

"Good."

Joshua went to hang up, but added.

"Don't let this failure happen again Kathryn."

-click-

 

Ian was the one to speak.

"So, the plan failed??"

Joshua stared down at his phone and slowly shook his head.

"No, not necessarily"

He looked up at his friends, who had stood and moved closer to hear the phone call better.

"Necroia might not want to play her game since she's injured. I would have the definite upper hand. Injured, she won't have the same control over her abilities and I could overpower her even easier."

Wes looked hopeful.

"So you're staying then, Joven??"

Joven shrugged. 

"I'm not sure yet, it's just a thought." 

The four of them sat in moderate silence for a couple of minutes until Joven's phone vibrated.

Joven grabbed it and saw he had a new text.

_**Love, I'm afraid we're going to have to reschedule dinner.** _

_**Someone tried to kill me earlier this morning.** _

_**Do not fear, though darling, I'm healing and that scum is dead.** _

_**I urge you to be careful dear, someone wants both of us dead, it seems.** _

_**I'm going to have to leave the country, to recover.** _

_**Stay Safe my love, I shall return.** _

 

Anthony relayed the message to Wes and Ian.

"So the plan only half worked, babe?"

Joven nodded. 

"But we're safe for now."


	22. Chapter 22

Joshua wasn't entirely on board with the celebratory party that his friends were setting up. 

Necroia wasn't dead, after all, she wasn't defeated.

Though she most certainly was out of the country, injured and with a price on her head.

But that didn't mean that Joshua and his friends were safe. 

Joshua had thought a lot since Necroia last texted. 

Joshua thought about Anthony, and their future together.

Joshua knew that Necroia wasn't the only 'skeleton in the closet', wasn't the only person from his past that could come back with vengeance. 

Joshua didn't feel safe here anymore. 

Mari and Matt almost died.

Even if it was meant only as a warning, they could have died. 

As soon as they closed for the day Joshua teleported back to his apartment, giving Anthony a small kiss and promising he would see him later that night.

When he was safely- but, no he wasn't safe- when he was in his apartment Joshua quickly shifted.

All day long his skin had been crawling, he felt as though someone had been watching him. 

Sitting on the couch he turned on his laptop. 

If he was going to stay here- since he was going to stay here, with Anthony, Joshua needed to invest in his safety. 

Of course his apartment already was outfitted with a security system, and he had all the rooms painted with a special electro resistant paint, and floors similarly treated. 

But it needed more... even if that meant buying the surrounding apartments to add a safe room. 

He needed to be safe.

He needed his friends to be safe.

Anthony needed to be safe.

* * *

Joshua was late to the party.

This was partially because he had been too focused on his computer and partially because he just didn't want to be here.

Why was there a party celebrating a near successful assassination attempt?

In his own opinion this was not something to celebrate- the Butcher's employee had failed, so it was a failure.

Before, back when he was still a supervillain, Scrios would have been locked away already planning ahead five moves, anticipating more failures from his lackeys.

Before, his hard reminder to Katie of what should happen if she failed him again would have been met with fear, because he would have followed through with it.

But now, he couldn't kill Katie, and he didn't have lackeys, and he didn't have to think five steps ahead of everything.

But he needed to... Joshua just needed Anthony to be safe.

And if that meant that Joshua- Scrios- got his hands dirty again, well it would be worth it.

"What's wrong?"

Joshua was pulled out of his thoughts by his boyfriend, now sitting comfortably on his lap.

Anthony had two drinks and he handed one to Joven.

"Nothing, still just a little tense."

Joven pulled a smile that said 'nothing's wrong, I'm fine, we're fine'.

"Don't, okay, this is a party, we're celebrating."

Joven took the drink and downed in one.

He didn't say that they hadn't won, that they had no real reason to celebrate.

"Now, come on, if you're not going to play cards or pool or anything we could always just head upstairs..."

Anthony stood up and held out a hand, smiling seductively.

Joven smiled, a real smile and took his boyfriend's hand.

"What card game?"

Anthony huffed and rolled his eyes, Joven was still too shy, too insecure, but Anthony never pressured him.

"I think I heard Wes saying something about monopoly actually."

Anthony pulled him over to one of the tables, and they sat down next to Lasercorn.

"I've never played that."

Joven confessed looking at the still closed monopoly box.

"Dude, seriously? You've never played monopoly? Well that settles it then, HEY! WE'RE PLAYING MONOPOLY!"

Lasercorn shouted to the others.  

They quickly sat down and set up the game. 

Joven got the hang of it quickly and was having fun.

An hour in his phone buzzed, but he was too preoccupied to check it. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, um... so this is going somewhere? i think...


	23. Chapter 23

Life went on.

Joshua returned to work.

He got new furniture, selling the old furniture that he had shipped to New Orleans, to go with the new security additions that he had put in.

Nothing too paranoid, everything was justifiable.

Reinforced walls, an apartment wide lockdown that included adamantium window shutters and adamantium doors that would slide down at the press of a button, a safe room that used to be the apartment above his- nothing extreme.

Joshua wanted to do the same to Smoshed and Anthony and Ian’s shared apartment, but he didn’t think Ian would allow that.

He just needed Anthony to be safe.

Life went on, he went back to being normal guy Joshua Ovenshire.

The only bumps were Necroia’s text messages.

They came at random times and a random interval and from several different numbers- all listed Unlisted, though Anthony surpassed that.

They all held a common theme.

She was recovering slowly, she was disturbingly in love (and a bit obsessed) with Joshua, and she would ‘be back soon, my love’.

When his phone wasn’t receiving her texts Joshua still felt anxious, though being with Anthony, having Anthony over more nights stopped that.

There was a tick at the back of his mind.

He was scared, he didn’t know what it was.

Sometimes he felt… or he didn’t feel- that was the problem.

He felt… withdrawn.

Disassociated from everything, which scared him, or it sometimes scared him.

Some of Necroia’s texts included plans for future crimes that she wanted to execute with Scrios, and when he wasn’t feeling it was like before, like the event with Mentoria never happened.

He of course didn’t say anything to any of his friends, Anthony didn’t seem to notice.

No one did really, except for Wes, which was surprising.

 

Today was one of those days.

The day started out fine, wonderfully actually, Anthony had spent the night and their morning before work had been _domestic_.

It gave Joshua butterflies.

But after they got to work it was like a switch was flipped.

He didn’t care, didn’t feel, he was crash with customers and wanted to electrocute FLitz so badly.

If he was feeling he would have felt horrified and guilty, FLitz was his friend, but he didn’t feel anything.

After lunch business slowed down like it usually did until after 3.

Wes and Mari had come to hang out during their lunch breaks, like they did every Tuesday.

Joshua was in the back, he couldn’t deal with his friends right now, so he was sorting out some inventory.

He vaguely heard the bell on the door ring, it wasn’t his job to deal with customers

. But after a few minutes someone- the customer- shouted.

Joshua couldn’t hear what he was shouting but he was shouting.

He sighed to himself, it wasn’t his problem and he went back to the inventory.

A minute Joshua couldn’t stand how loud the customer was being.

He finally decided to see what was going on, he was that bored.

When he came out to the front the scene in front of him looked too much like something he would have been a part of as Scrios.

4 masked men, all holding guns were in the store.

Joshua backed up and hid around a corner and looked for his five friends.

He saw Mari first, she was in her fox form and hidden under the copy machine.

She was shaking and hadn’t noticed Joshua yet, neither had the gunmen.

He saw Wes next, crumpled under FLitz’s desk, bleeding.

Joshua looked him over and saw that he had been shot in his left leg, explaining why he was stuck and hadn’t already zoomed out and gotten help.

There was another pool of blood next to him, flowing from nothing.

FLitz had also been shot, then.

He looked for David and Anthony, but couldn’t see them.

He evaluated the 4 men’s positions, before teleporting to another part of the store where he would have a vantage point as well as cover.

From his new position Joshua quickly saw David, he was unconscious, but looked uninjured.

Now where was Anthony.

Briefly Joshua thought about how calm he was, knowing that he shouldn’t be this calm with his friends injured and in danger and how he didn’t know where his boyfriend was.

Then he felt something, rage.

These men had injured his friends, he formed a small ball of electricity in his hand but let it dissipate, first he had to find Anthony.

Joshua thought of where else he could be.

He also though ‘why are these guys here? What were they after?’

But he focused on Anthony first.

There was the manager’s office.

Brian, the manager was on vacation and Anthony was assistant manager and therefore in charge right now, that had to be where he was.

Joshua hadn’t spent much time in Brian’s office, and didn’t know where Anthony and presumably another masked man or two were in the room.

He had three choices then.

1- he could take out these four first and draw out their comrades.

2- he could teleport in blind and hope that Anthony or him wouldn’t get shot before he could take out the masked men.

3- he could wait until they came out of the office.

But what if they shot Anthony inside the office?

Option one seemed to be the best choice.

Joshua charged up, body crackling with silent red electricity and a ball of blue energy formed in his right hand.

He needed to take out the one closest to David, first.

The others were a bit safer.

He went to teleport, but hesitated.

Was he going to kill these men?

He wasn’t sure, he… he didn’t have to, but he was just about to.

Joshua made up his mind and went to teleport again, but was interrupted this time by Brian’s door opening.

Anthony was shoved out, another masked man holding a gun to his back.

Joshua’s anger rose and his electricity climbed the wall.

“We have what we came for.”

The man with his gun to Joshua’s boyfriend’s back said, he was obviously the leader.

Joshua waited a breath.

Then the leader said

“We can’t have any witnesses, kill them.”

And Joshua sprang into action.

First he teleported, faster than the man could pull the trigger on Anthony, and popped Anthony off in the back room, then a second later he moved David.

When he popped back into the front again the men finally reacted.

The one that was where David had been shot at him first.

The electricity crackling around Joshua worked as a shield and Joshua shot a bolt of lightning straight into the man’s heart.

Without a break he turned to the next man and teleported him to 20 feet above the building and left him to fall.

He teleported back to a wave of bullets flying towards him.

He quickly jumped to the man who had moved closer to where the desks were.

From behind the man Joshua clamped a hand over his mouth sending an electrical pulse through his head, letting him fall to the ground and jumped to the forth man and simply zapped him in the back.

The leader was the only one left.

While Joshua had been dealing with his underlings the masked man had moved and had Mari held by her scruff.

“Don’t move or this kitsune dies.”

Joshua stopped dead, his electricity building up and pulsing around him.

The man held a handgun to Mari’s pelt and keeping his eyes on Joshua moved slowly around him to the door.

Joshua cracked his neck and flexed his arms.

“Don’t move!”

There was an edge of hysteria in the man’s voice and Joshua almost smirked.

The man was at the door now, the metal door.

Subtlety, without moving an inch, Joshua sent a stream of electricity along the floor to the bottom of the door and then just as the man stepped on it Joshua teleported so quickly that he was able to rip Mari from his fingers before the electricity ran through his entire body.

He and Mari popped up behind Wes and FLitz and he immediately let her go.

She quickly shifted back to her human body.

Joshua saw as she looked around at the masked men on the floor.

He knew what she was thinking from the look on her face and he teleported before she could voice her thoughts.

He appeared in the back room next to Anthony.

Anthony jumped and swung a metal rod at him. Joshua teleported a few feet back and put his hands up.

“Shit”

Anthony swore then dropped the rod he had found and ran to and hugged Joshua.

“What happened?”

Anthony was breathless and David, who was now conscious added.

“Where are the men?”

Joshua shook his head silently and walked to the door gesturing for the two to follow.

When they got to where the others were Anthony and David looked around and saw what Mari, FLitz, and Wes had already seen.

Anthony opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Joshua swallowed thickly, he was feeling again.

“We need to get Wes and FLitz to the hospital”

he said, drawing the attention away from the men on the ground.

Anthony nodded then said.

“I’ve contacted the police already.”

Joshua paused, but quickly continued.

“I’ll take them to the hospital now. I’ll be back soon.”

And he grabbed Wes who held hands with FLitz and they disappeared.

Joshua knew that what had just happened was going to change things.


	24. Chapter 24

As soon as Joshua appeared in the local ER with Wes and FLitz two nurses swarmed in and immediately started caring for the two injured men.

A third nurse opened her mouth, probably to ask Joshua questions, but he just couldn't.

He was feeling again and guilt and shame and self-loathing were drowning him, Joshua just shook his head and cast one last look at his two friends and teleported away. 

He ended up in his apartment, more accurately inside of his safe room. 

Unshed tears were blurring his vision and Joshua couldn't breathe. 

Pitifully- pathetically, Joshua collapsed on the concrete floor and drew his knees up to his chest, hid his face, and wrapped his arms around himself.

Alone in the dark room with no one to see him Joshua cried. 

Those men... those men had nearly killed his friends- nearly killed Anthony.

If he hadn't gotten  _bored_ and come out of the storage room they most likely would have killed them. 

Joshua hadn't wanted to think about it.

Didn't want to think too much on why he wasn't feeling more and more of the time, but now he couldn't ignore it. 

Mentoria's ability- whatever she had done to him nearly two years ago was wearing off.

Or maybe it was something else, but that made the most sense.

Joshua had grown up knowing that whatever his father's demented associate had done to him when he was a small child had been permanent. 

What  _Helen_ did- the effects were coming back.

And it scared Joshua, it terrified him.

His loud sobs echoed in the empty room.

Soon he wouldn't be scared anymore, soon he wouldn't be able to feel anything positive. 

He was already losing interest in his friends, in this normal life, in Anthony. 

Joshua leaned back against the wall and wiped at his wet face with the back of his hand.

The rage he had felt against the masked men earlier had been the strongest feeling he had felt in a week. 

And though it started as rage because of what they had done and were doing to his friends and lover, soon the rage turned into a rage that was selfish and then it dissolved into a cold hard glee as he watched them drop one by one to the floor. 

He nearly didn't save Mari before his electricity shot through the leader. 

Joshua slammed his head sharply back against the wall. 

He needed to leave.

Before he hurt someone.

He could already feel the cold wrapping around his heart.

He needed to go. 

Joshua let himself cry for another minute.

He needed to disappear. 


	25. Chapter 25

Sitting in a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation room was not how Joshua thought his day would go. 

It wasn't even a special, modified room. 

Just the standard interrogation room with a steel table bolted to the floor, a metal chair with one leg chained down, a second chair without any restraints, a two-sided mirror, a video camera attached to the ceiling in the corner of the room, and a low-level agent sitting on the other side of the table with an unopened manila folder in between them.

He wasn't even handcuffed.

If he were capable of actually feeling things, he would have felt fear and guilt and remorse and panic.

But his emotions were smothered at the moment and all Joshua felt was the lightest sense of fear that helped his mind to focus and disdain for the agent in front of him and the agency in general.

Didn't they realize who he was!?

He could teleport out of the room at any time; he could fry the agent to a crisp if he felt like it.

But he didn't. 

After a week of not-quite hiding and resisting the urge to do something stupid (and illegal), he was bored.

He might as well see what this was about.

The agent must have decided that he had given Joshua enough time to sweat.

"Mr. Ovenshire, I'm Agent Grene."

_Mr. Ovenshire._

So they didn't know who he was- or they did, but they didn't know that he was Scrios. 

Interesting.

"Eight days ago, Tuesday, April 12th, there was an incident at your place of employment-"

The agent looked down at the folder he had opened.

"ClevverShop"

Joshua looked at him and blinked. 

"Is that correct?"

The agent prompted.

"Define 'incident.'"

Joshua said calmly.

"Five armed men attempted a robbery."

Joshua nodded, face still blank.

"Then yes, there was an incident on Tuesday."

The agent looked at him for a moment then flipped a page in front of him.

"5 people, not including yourself were in the building when the men came in, correct."

"Yes."

"Could you tell me who was there?"

Joshua waited a moment before answering

"Three of my coworkers- David Moss, Amra Ricketts, Anthony Padilla, and then Mari Takahashi and Wesley Johnson."

The agent nodded and looked at the file.

"All friends of yours, correct."

"Yes."

No.

_Maybe._

"Except Mr. Padilla, the two of you were more than friends, correct." 

Joshua's eyes narrowed.  

S.H.I.E.L.D. had done their research, of course.

But he didn't like the idea of them being so close to Anthony. 

"Correct." 

"Now, according to your friends' statements you disarmed the five men. All by yourself."

The agent looked straight into his eyes, looking for something.

Joshua nodded, not intimidated. 

"'Disarmed' is an interesting way of phrasing it."

He hadn't  _disarmed_ them.

The agent nodded. 

"According to these statements and the medical examinations 4 of the men were electrocuted and the 5th was found on the roof."

Joshua nodded. 

"Mr. Ovenshire."

Joshua focused on the agent.

"This can all be seen as self-defense."

Joshua's eyes flicked to the mirror behind the agent.

Someone was watching, that wasn't surprising, though.

"Mr. Ovenshire."

His eyes moved back to Agent Grene.

"Was it your intention to kill these men."

Joshua looked down.

Was it?

Did he?

"I'm not entirely sure, Agent Grene."

Grene looked at him.

"If it had been, you failed."

Joshua couldn't keep the shock off his face.

"They're all alive?"

_He hadn't killed them??_

"Yes, all are recovering under guard."

_He hadn't killed them._

"You were unaware of this fact, weren't you?"

Joshua nodded. 

"Is that why you disappeared Mr. Ovenshire?" 

Joshua nodded again.

That was part of it.

_He didn't want anyone to get hurt._

_He was bad; he was evil._

_He wanted to protect his friends._

"Mr. Ovenshire, because of this incident, you've landed on our radar. S.H.E.I.L.D. monitors all possibly dangerous inhanced human activity."

Joshua nodded.

"We do not believe that you are one of those cases, so you are free to go."

Joshua went to stand.

"However, we're still going to be keeping tabs on you as well."

The look in Agent Grene's eyes made Joshua pause. 

At that moment, Joshua knew that even though Grene had said they didn't consider him one of the possibly dangerous cases, they suspected that something else was going on.

"Right."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Ovenshire, you're free to go."

Joshua nodded and teleported out. 

The room had been a normal interrogation room, after all. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long.

It was only a matter of time.

He was on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar, maybe only as Joshua Ovenshire, but it was bad enough. 

He couldn't live like this... could he?

S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't consider him a threat, but they were only keeping on eye on him.

They said what he did could be called 'self-defense.' 

Joshua had no reason to panic.

Still, he kept his distance from Anthony and his friends.

He hadn't killed anyone, but what he had done was still horrible.

He didn't want to - couldn't bring himself to look Anthony and the others in the eyes and see their disgust and fear.

It was getting worse.

He was getting worse.

Whatever Mentoria had done to him was fading. 

He had to do something.

He had to say goodbye while he still felt like it.

* * *

 

It was Saturday so the gang would most likely be hanging out together, probably at Smoshed. 

Joshua paced back and forth in his living room debating on what to do. 

He had to talk to them, to Anthony, face to face- his friends deserved that much at least.

What would he say?

'Sorry, I disappeared, again. It's just, well, I'm reverting back to my supervillain ways?'

'My emotions are gone.'

'I don't care about you anymore.'

Joshua groaned. 

That was what was the worst about this whole thing. 

His love of Anthony was going, along with everything else. 

He still loved him, but with his emotions being suppressed again he just wasn't capable of love.

'I'm sorry,'

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

* * *

 

Ian and Anthony's apartment was uncharacteristically quiet.

Anthony was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the tv, and Ian was making lunch in the kitchen.

Mari, Wes, FLitz, and Matt were sitting at the table talking quietly over a game of cards.

David came back from the bathroom and looked at Anthony then at the others and walked over and sat down by Anthony.

"Hey, how you doing man?"

Anthony shrugged.

"I'm sure Joven has a good reason for not being here."

David paused and looked over Anthony's head to the other's in the kitchen.

He sent them a 'please help me' look.

"Or answer his phone."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Anthony shrugged again and grabbed the remote.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

He turned on the tv. 

-knock knock-

Everyone looked at the door.

-knock knock-

Ian put down the spoon he was using to stir and walked over to the door. 

-knock knock knock-

"Coming!"

Ian unlocked the door and opened it enough to see who was knocking.

"Joshua?"

He gasped, surprised. 

Joshua was standing on the steps right outside the door, with his hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched.

"Uh, hey Ian." 

Joshua grimaced at how awkward it was.

"Um, hey."

Ian was still blocking the door and looking at Joshua in shock.

From behind him, Anthony had stood up at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"What are you doing here?"

Ian asked, his voice a little sharper than he had meant it to be.

Joshua took a step back.

"Uh, I wanted to... explain."

He said, hesitatingly. 

Ian looked him up and down then stepped back to let him in.

"Come on in; I'm almost done making mac 'n' cheese."

Joshua walked in.  

"Thanks."

"Joven!"  

Wes sped towards him and before Joshua could stop him Wes enveloped him in a big hug. 

"Where have you been!?"

"Hey, Wes."

When Wes released him, Joshua ran a hand through his hair self-consciously.  

"So, you were going to explain..."

Ian prodded, turning off the stove. 

"Yeah"

"Let's sit down."

David interjected, seeing how uncomfortable Joshua was. 

Once everyone was seated in the living room, Joshua started. 

"Uh, first want to apologize for just leaving, without saying anything."

The others nodded. 

"Are you okay?"

Anthony asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. 

"Uh, no, that's what I need to talk to you guys about."

Joshua sighed. 

"I think that what, um, what Mentoria- the empath that uh, changed me- did is, um, well, I believe that it's wearing off."

He looked up from the floor and saw sadness and fear on his friends' faces.

"And I don't know what to do." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horrible and you guys deserve better writing, so sorry.


	27. Chapter 27

"I think that what, um, what Mentoria- the empath that uh, changed me- did is, um, well, I believe that it's wearing off. And I don't know what to do."

Joven focused on the crack in the floor by his feet.

"Oh god," 

Mari whispered.

"Joshua..."

Ian couldn't find the words.

Wes was teary eyed, and FLitz had covered his mouth in shock/fear.

Matt was quiet and contemplating.

David's hands tightened into fists and, is eyes had a soft red glow.

"No."

Anthony said defiantly.

"No, there's gotta be something that we can do. Something, anything, oh god."

His voice wavered.

"This isn't something that you're just now noticing, is it? This has been going on for some time, hasn't it?"

Wes asked.

Joshua nodded.

"Ever since Necroia escaped, and it's been getting worse."

Matt spoke up.

"What exactly is happening?"

Joshua shrugged and tried to explain.

"At first, I thought it was just a normal, random depressed mood that I sometimes get. But the periods started getting longer and longer. First, they were a few minutes, then an hour or two, then multiple hours, then... days; whole days were I just don't feel anything. I'm numb to everything."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Anthony asked, his voice pleading.

"I'm sorry."

Joven said.

He didn't say 'I was scared that you would all leave me.'

"We can find a way to fix this."

Anthony sounded a lot more confident than Joshua felt.

"How?"

He asked sullenly, a real Debby Downer.

"We find an empath." 

FLitz said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to update to let people know that I'm not dead and neither is this fic.  
> More to come, I'm thinking of involving SHIELD.


	28. Chapter 28

S.H.I.E.L.D. was the embodiment of what his father had hated. Though Mr. Ovenshire, the business tycoon, had invested in many of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s projects- or rather Dien Chu, as Mr. Ovenshire paid H.Y.D.R.A. to further his personal agenda. So if his father were alive to see Joshua walking voluntarily into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s headquarters he would have hit him hard enough that it would have broken something in his face. 

 

“Are you sure that this is a good idea?”

Joven asked warily. Anthony nodded but then shrugged.

“It’s the best idea we could come up with.”

Joven let out a long sigh but walked up to the secretary. 

“Hello, welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division’s central office for the Los Angeles area, how can I help you, two gentlemen, today.”

Joshua hesitated.

“He’s here to see an Agent Grene.”

Anthony told her. She turned to her computer and typed a few words. 

“Agent Grene from the Counter of National Threats Division.”

Joshua nodded.

“Do you have an appointment, Mr...?”

“Ovenshire, and no, but I was brought in for questioning two weeks ago, and I have some pertinent information for Agent Grene.”

The secretary pursed her lips.

“Let me call him and see.”

She dialed the number and turned away from them.

“Yes, Agent Grene’s office. Thank you.” 

She waited. “

Agent Grene? Sir, I have a Mr. Ovenshire at the front desk who says he has some information for you. Yes, sir, he did say he was brought in a few weeks ago. Yes, sir. There’s another gentleman with him. Yes sir, of course, I’ll send them up to you, yes sir.”

She turned to them and hung up the phone, then picked up two ID tags.

“These,”

She handed them to Anthony and Joshua.

“Are your visitors passes, you must have them on at all times. And Jason here,”

She motioned one of the security guards over.

“Will take you up to see Agent Grene.”

She smiled. 

“Floor 5 Office number 53, Jason. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. not dead. woot woot


	29. Chapter 29

      The idea was to give Agent Grene all the information about Necroia that they had, including the regular and persistent text messages from her that Joshua got periodically without exposing Joshua as Scrios.

In return they wanted S.H.E.I.L.D.’s help to find a strong enough empath to “fix” Joshua’s problem.

An added bonus would be S.H.E.I.L.D. dealing with Necroia.

At first Joshua wanted to give the information anonymously, but the others pointed out that a random anonymous tip was less likely to be dealt with immediately- if at all.

Joshua had then tried to argue that a random tip from “Joshua Ovenshire” wasn’t that much better, but it was the best idea they had.

 

   Which brought Joshua to S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters anxiously gripping Anthony’s hand and tapping his foot in the elevator as Jason led them to Agent Grene’s office.

 

   Agent Grene was surprised to see Joshua Ovenshire and Anthony Padilla in his office.

After Mr. Ovenshire had left- teleported after his questioning Agent Grene hadn’t thought much of it. S.H.E.I.L.D. was, of course, still keeping tabs on Mr. Ovenshire but nothing had happened that warranted a report to the agent.

 

   “Mr. Ovenshire, Mr. Padilla,” Agent Grene greeted the two men waving Jason away.

“Ms. Jinn said you had some information that would interest me. Why don’t you sit down?”

Agent Grene gestured to the chairs on the other side of his desk.

Upon entering the office Joshua had let go of his boyfriend’s hand and was now regretting it slightly as they took their seats.

When they were comfortable Agent Grene gestured again, this time motioning for them to start talking.

Anthony turned to Joshua, face concerned before starting with

“We have information concerning Necroia.”

This was the start of a new chapter in Joshua's life. 

He would turn the page on Necroia for good this time.


End file.
